winner
by mo person
Summary: when just living your life becomes a challenge, you do things. naruto, neji, sasuke, iruka, they all did some things to change thier lives. however drasic they were. naruhina nejiten kibasasu graphic rape and abuse au
1. Chapter 1

He prodded down the empty hallway. He reached for the doorknob. He opened the door to find a sleeping figure of a teenager about 16 years old. The teen had long silky brown hair and light lavender eyes. The man had short brown hair – far from being silky and harsh white eyes devoid of emotion.

The teen stirred and the man gripped his hair and began pulling the poor teen to the floor. The teen awoke with a start; immediately the teen felt his throat tighten and his stomach flip. He had gone through this before – the horrible abuse of an ill-tempered and drunken uncle. The man proceeded to drag the frightened teen down the hallway. To the – torture room.

The large man roughly pushed the teen into the room and locked the door – ensuring his 'victim' could not escape. There was a bed in the far side of this room and there were no windows. The floor was stained from the abuse of not only the current teen, but another younger teen – a girl, the man's daughter.

The teen got on his knees despite the severe pain that shocked through his body. There was a beating – a rough one – the night before. One to the teen and one to the man's daughter.

"P-please, not tonight. I h-have school t-t-tomorrow" the teen pleaded his uncle.

"Oh, does poor Neji not want to get his punishment?" the man mocked the teen – now known as Neji.

'_Punishment for what? Being alive?'_ the teen mused. He was always getting 'punished' for something. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but his uncle was always right, and Neji was wrong.

Suddenly, a sharp kick was sent to Neji's side, causing him to cry out in pain. Neji had been beaten the night before and was very sore already. Another harder kick was set in his stomach as Neji hunched over in severe pain.

"Since you don't want this to last, I'll make it short for you." The man said in a sadistic voice.

Before Neji could register what he had heard, a sharp knife was placed at his neck. The man made Neji stand up without removing the knife from the terrified teen's neck. Neji was trembling; he was so afraid and ashamed of himself that he started to cry.

The knife was removed from Neji's neck, but in a matter of seconds, it was plunged into his torso with great force. Neji cried out loudly in vain. He passed out on the floor bleeding and beaten.

~~the next day 5:30 am~~~

A soft hand was shaking Neji softly. The person was having trouble moving for she had been beaten the 2 nights before. She had pretty lavender eyes and short midnight bluish hair.

"Neji-nii-san, wake up! W-we have s-school today a-a-a-and father w-wont be very h-h-happy if we are l-l-late." The voice was soft and soothing.

"H-h-Hinata-sama?" Neji said weakly. He didn't have the strength to speak.

"Neji-nii-san, we h-have to g-g-get ready for s-s-school." Hinata said lifting his head up a bit so he could drink a clear liquid.

This liquid had a pleasant sweet taste. It was for speeding up healing and numbing pain. The cousins used this a lot since they were in pain almost every day.

"Hinata-sama, what time is it?" Neji asked, feeling a bit better. That medicine was really effective.

"Um a-a-about 5:30" Hinata said, drinking down her own medicine.

"Oh…but school is not starting for a while, is it not?" Neji asked.

"Yes, b-but we need to b-b-bandage y-your wound before w-we get t-t-t-to school." Hinata said

~~~at Naruto's place 7:45 am~~~

"Uungg" Naruto was in tremendous pain. His psychopath 'guardian' had beaten him yesterday. His shining blond hair was a mess and his eyes were a sad shade of sparkling blue. He was in a bright orange t-shirt and black jeans.

"_Doesn't he know I have a basketball tournament tomorrow? And I wanted to ask Hinata out on a date if I won! Darn." _Naruto was not having a very good morning. He was puking out his non-existent breakfast and was having a killer migraine. "_I hope coach Gai doesn't notice my limp…or my aching side…or my soon to be screwed up lay-up. __**Sigh**_"

Naruto waddled to the kitchen hoping to get a slice of toast but stopped in his tracks when he saw Kishi – his legal guardian – leaning on the counter eating the last of the food in the house.

"BOY!" Kishi yelled "Why is there no more food in here? You're eating it all, aren't you?!" the smell of liquor was strong in the air.

Naruto turned on his heels and started to walk away, picking up his backpack by the door. The next thing he knew, he was hit in the head – HARD! Naruto timidly looked over his shoulder and there was Kishi holding a beer bottle in his hand and another beer bottle was shattered on the floor right behind the poor teen.

"May I stay over at Shikamaru's house?" Naruto asked

"Fine. But don't come back unless you've learned some manners! You worthless shit load." Kishi sneered

Naruto lowered his head. He hated not being loved. He wondered what it was that was so horrible that he deserved this. No—he didn't deserve this.

~~~at school 8:15 am~~~

A boy with scraggly black hair and intimidating red eyes walked up to Neji. He wore all black, while Neji wore a blue t-shirt, a thick black hoodie and blue jeans.

"Hey, Hyuuga. What's up?" the boy said with a sickly smirk on his face.

"Kenta, what do you want?" Neji asked slightly annoyed. Kenta was a ruthless bully who took pleasure in seeing people scared.

"Tch, Hyuuga, even I know that you're not that stupid. You know I came to give you your 'daily share'" Kenta smirked; evil was dripping off of his voice.

"You, a stupid low life, are really getting on my nerves. I'll be going now." Neji said. He turned and proceeded towards the door of the large school.

There were large trees surrounding the school, and a huge clock just above the doors, as a less vulgar way of saying 'get your sorry butts into class!' The school's interior was the normal high school environment. There were tiled floors of a peach colour and dark blue lockers. The walls were pale yellow and made of old looking brick.

~~~with Naruto 8:25 am~~~

Naruto was huffing down the hall trying to make it to class in the thick crowd. His injuries didn't help him much. Each move he made resulted in him being in severe pain.

He stopped.

He had the feeling he forgot something. Like he had to go back to his locker for something. He checked his schedule.

"_I'm supposed to have advanced art, but let me check my schedule- just in case… HISTORY?! Oh god! Now I have to go back to my locker! I'm gonna be so late!" _Naruto sighed and turned around. At least the history room is right across the hall from Naruto's locker. But, that was on the other side of this huge building.

~~~with Neji 8:45 am~~~

"_What a bad way to start off the school week." _Neji thought bitterly. He was currently changing into his gym clothes and trying not to let anyone notice his stab wound. He started with his pants. He took off his long blue jeans and slipped on his sweats.

"_One down, one to go!" _Neji was glad no-one noticed his bruises on his legs. But now for his shirt, that was a harder task. Partly because there was a big stab wound on his side, and partly because it hurt so damn much!

Neji walked into the bathroom that was joined to the boys' locker rooms. He entered one of the stalls and carefully peeled off his heavy sweater. His uncle forbade him to ever leave without it. He sighed. His uncle was a cruel bastard. He hated his very guts.

Neji started to lift off his shirt. '_Jesus Christ! Why does that hurt so much?!'_ Neji yelled internally. Neji sighed this day was going to be long…very long.

~~~after school with Naruto 3:36 pm~~~

Naruto walked up to Hinata feeling very nervous. He really liked this girl and he only wished he could just come out and tell her how he felt.

'_Just say it, idiot!'_ he berated himself. He took a deep breath and tapped Hinata on her shoulder. She spun around and immediately her cheeks got red. Hinata really liked this boy and she just wished she could come out and say it.

"Uuuh… h-Hinata…. Umm…w-would you…uh…like to go…well…go out with me?" Naruto stuttered out. He was really hoping she would say yes…

'_Say something! Don't stand there! SAY SOMETHING!'_ "Yes, I'd- l-love to g-go out w-w-with you." Hinata said weakly. In truth, she could hardly believe that Naruto -her long time love- was asking her out!

"GREAT! YEA! I'll pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow!" Naruto gushed.

"N-NO! NOT T-T-TOMMOROW!" Hinata yelled. Her father only let her go out on Fridays. And today was Monday. And if I remember correctly, Tuesday comes after Monday.

"W-well why not?" Naruto asked her with a struck down face

"Um…family business" Hinata said hastily.

~~~at Shikamaru's house 8:00~~~

Shikamaru and Naruto were sitting on the fluffy brown couch playing JAK X: COMBAT RACING on his ps2.

"Hey, uh sorry man. I didn't mean to barge in on your family like this." Naruto said smiling sadly. He knew he wouldn't have made it out of his house tonight. Alive. Naruto had experienced the brutal beating of his dearest elder brother and also the death. 

"Don't worry man. *yawn* no biggy. You're welcome here anytime. Actua"-Shikamaru said before being cut off by fast and hard banging on his front door. He sighed in annoyance and went to open the door. As he opened it, his eyes widened in shock. There was Neji, in his boxers with bruises and cuts all over his stomach, holding onto his terrified cousins.

Hinata was wearing only her short cotton spaghetti strap night gown and Hanabi was in her Konoha t-shirt that reached mid-thigh and her neon pink short shorts.

Neji was panting like crazy and that's when Shikamaru realized what was going on. These three –or no, the oldest two- were being abused by the Hyuuga co. president!

Neji heard angry shouts from behind him and pushed into the house and slamming the door shut. Being sure to lock it. He then began to shake violently and wheeze.

"Oh no! Nii-san! Your asthma!" Hinata yelled worriedly. Neji had serious asthma and was instructed by doctors not to run a lot. But, in the current situation, he had just run non-stop to his nearest friend's house…which is 3 miles away from his mansion.

Shikamaru –also having asthma- hurried to his room and grabbed his puffer off of his bed side table. He then hurried back to find an almost limp and dazed Neji with Hinata, Naruto (who had jumped up to help his friends) and Hanabi propping him up on the wall.

"Hanabi, call 9-1-1! Naruto, hold his head up!" Shikamaru was gaining control over this situation. He inserted the puffer into Neji's mouth and pushed the button. A puff of medicine shot out into Neji's lungs. Another puff, and Neji was there panting – but not wheezing- on the floor holding his chest in pain.

"Ngg. T-thanks guys. I owe you one." he said weakly.

"What the hell, Neji! What were doing running here in the night! And not even bringing your inhaler! Where are your clothes? Hey! Hey! Wh-why are you crying?" Shikamaru yelled, his tone getting softer as he noticed tears falling from Neji's eyes.

"m-my u-uncle…he…he-"

_-_-flash back-_-_

Neji, Hinata and Hanabi silently entered their home. It was about 3:00. There were crème walls and dark auburn hardwood floors. The ceiling was vaulted and there hung a majestic crystal chandelier in the foyer. The removed their shoes and went up to their rooms.

Neji's room was large and had light coloured hardwood floors and royal blue walls. In the far corner was his bed which had baby blue blankets and black pillows. Along the wall opposite the bed there was a glass plated black framed desk where his Mac computer was. Beside it, was a similar desk, only this one had papers stacked neatly and books in neat piles. If he turned around, he would face his large closet that was closed with black sliding doors and his black wooden door that lead to his personal bathroom. All in all, Neji's room was all black and blue. A very ironic colour scheme but he liked black and blue.

He immediately started on his homework that was a short story –about a page in length- about a boy named Reggie. He was exited about this, as he loved to tell stories. He sat at his writing desk and wrote away...

About 3 hours later, he had finally finished. Neji's story was 5 pages long, typed and printed, emailed to himself – just in case- and neatly packed into his binder. 3 quiet knocks were heard at his door. He got up and opened it to find Hento –his favorite cook- at the door.

"Dinner is ready, Neji-san! Hurry up and get down there!" Hento said happily. Hento was a short man who was on the plump side. He was rather like a teddy bear. He had curly rust red hair and a strong build. He stood about a head under Neji but Hento certainly out-weighed Neji.

"Certainly, Hento-san!" Neji said chuckling and smiling at the jolly man.

Hento nodded and sung his little made up song in his alto voice:

_Dinner time! Dinner time!_

_The food is hot and ready!_

_Dinner time! Dinner time!_

_No sittin' round hungry!_

Neji found himself singing along with Hento as he followed Hento to the dining room.

After a picking at the food for a little while, Neji decided that he didn't have much of an appetite. He quietly excused himself and went back to his room.

He sat down on his bed and reached under his pillow and pulled out 2 pictures. One was of his deceased father and mother on their wedding day –Neji's mother being very pregnant with Neji himself- and the other one was of his secret love, Tenten Misota. She had brown hair put up into two cute buns –making her resemble a panda- and shining brown eyes. She was one of the most popular girls in the school.

"_Oh, Tenten, how I wish I had enough courage to tell you how I feel. I'm such a coward. I can't even tell you that I love you!"_ Neji was really depressed while looking at these pictures. One, because he could never feel his mom or dad hug him or hear them sing him to sleep anymore, and two, because Tenten was not the kind of girl to go out with any guy. She was a tough cookie, but that was why Neji loved her.

Neji put the pictures back and walked into his bathroom. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, dried his hair and brushed it 100 times. When he felt satisfied, he left his bathroom and took out a pair of blue shorts, his boxers –of course- and a black t-shirt. He sighed as he fell back onto his bed. It smelled of cinnamon. Neji liked cinnamon.

All too soon, Neji was broken out of his peaceful trance, as his once again drunken uncle barged in and grabbed his long hair. Neji yelped in surprise.

He was once again dragged into the torture room and once again knelt on his knees.

"P-please, Hiashi-sama… I-I have a basket-ball tournament tomorrow, and I really wish to help out my team." "_And also ask Tenten out on a date"_ Neji said.

"Ha, my boy. You certainly know how to beg, it's riveting…" Hiashi slurred.

He grabbed Neji's hair and pulled him up he began to look Neji up, and down. Neji could smell the liquor, and see the lust in Hiashi's eyes. Neji started to get anxious. He didn't like the craze in his uncle's eyes.

Hiashi looked into Neji's beautiful lavender eyes, and smirked sickly. He smashed his mouth against Neji's and forced his toung into Neji's hot mouth. Neji gagged and bit down on Hiashi's toung, causing Hiashi to reel back and Neji to stumble backwards, falling on his butt. Hiashi took this chance and swooped down and pinned Neji underneath him.

"You are such a turn on for me, you know that, Neji?" Hiashi said slyly.

Now Neji got it! His uncle was about to rape him!

Hiashi took off Neji's shirt before Neji could do anything and hooked his finger on Neji's pants hem. He slowly slid them don to reveal Neji's lithe body. Before Neji could think about what he should do, he kneed Hiashi in the stomach, and raced to the door Hiashi grunted and bound after him, but Neji was fast. Neji side stepped, allowing Hiashi a straight path to the hard door.

BAM!

Hiashi's head made contact with the door, and Neji took this as a chance to escape. He yanked the door open and was taking his first steps out of the room, when Hiashi grabbed his right foot effectively tripping Neji who was now on the floor, kicking wildly at his uncle's hands. When Hiashi finally let go of Neji's leg, he ran to Hinata's room.

"Hinata! Get up! We have to get out of here!" Neji yelled. Hinata sat up in her bed looking confused.

"Come on!" Neji yelled grabbing her arm and pulling her out into the hallway. Neji then went to Hanabi's room and simply yelled in her ear "get the fuck out of bed!" Neji was on a mission to get his cousins out of here if Hiashi was going to rape someone tonight.

After grabbing Hanabi, Neji ran out of the house and gown the street. He was holding onto both girls' wrists.

"Nii-san! Why…are we…running?" Hanabi asked between sharp breaths.

"I don't…know…but we…have to…get out…of there!" Neji was breathing much more irregularly and it was much labored.

They ran like this for about 3 minutes more before Hanabi tripped and fell. Neji grunted and slung her over his shoulder and resumed his insane running. Neji checked over his shoulder and noticed that Hiashi was running after them. Neji turned forward and ran harder and faster. He ran faster than he ever had in his life.

He finally reached the closest house that Neji was familiar with –Shikamaru's house.

-_-_end flashback_-_-

"Its okay, Neji. You don't have to tell us." Naruto said placing a warm hand on Neji's shoulder only to have Neji wince in pain. That's when Naruto's brain registered what was going on. There was a large bruise on Neji's shoulder and he had just touched it.

"s-Shikamaru-san, is it okay, if we stay here, until I can work some things out?" Neji asked in a small, weak voice.

"Yea, sure man." Shikamaru said. He understood perfectly.

~~~10:00 pm Shikamaru's spare bedroom~~~

Neji, Hinata and Hanabi were sharing a room in Shikamaru's house. It was small, but had a large bed that could easily hold 4 people –if not more.

The 7 people in the house at the time –Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shikamaru's parents drove Neji to the hospital where he got some new inhalers and new orders to not run 3 miles non stop without inhalers.

Neji had borrowed a t-shirt and a pair of track pants from Shikamaru. The pants were a bit too short, but they'd have to do. The next day he'd go back to his house by sneaking around the back and in through his window. That way he could get some pants and extra clothes and his precious homework. But for now, he was gazing around at the room.

The room had maroon coloured walls and crème carpets. There was a moderate sized closet on the wall beside the door, and a small desk. It was very homey.

Neji sighed as Hanabi snuggled closer to his side and Hinata began to drool. Of course the latter grossed him out, but it was still cute. He just had to find out a way to take care of them. Maybe he could use his college funds to buy a small apartment, and live on a small salary…okay, no he couldn't.

Neji sighed and decided it was best if he just got some sleep. God knows he needed it for the next day………………………...

~~~5:30 am Shikamaru's house~~~

Neji carefully slipped out from underneath Hanabi –who had opted for sleeping half on top of Neji- and made his way to the door. He looked out cautiously.

"_But, I'm not at the house, why am I checking if he's out there?"_ Neji shook his head and stepped out confidently. He quietly knocked on Shikamaru's door and heard a thump and a few murmurs. Then Shikamaru opened the door with very lazy eyes and messy hair. Not that Neji's was all that perfect either.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, obviously annoyed at being woken up so early. Naruto was still sprawled out on the few comforters on the floor and snoring loudly.

"Uh, I need a pair of pants; if your father has a spare…yours are a bit small." Neji said.

"Troublesome. Alright. But why do you need pants this early for? School starts in 3 hours." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Yes, but I need to sneak into my house get some clothes and my homework…and clothes for my cousins as well." Neji said.

"Ok"

~~~at the Hyuuga mansion 5:45am~~~

Neji carefully snuck around the large building. He hid in small bushes while guards passed. A few saw him, but were on good terms with Neji.

Neji finally made it around to the back of the house and started to climb the white lattice that was up the red brick wall. The garden was very spectacular. There were flowers of such beauty, you couldn't even describe them. But to Neji, these were dull and boring.

Anyway, Neji successfully climbed up to his window. He used his key to pick the hinges and hoisted himself inside. He looked around his room. Nothing had changed. Good, that meant that Hiashi hadn't come in. Neji quietly went to his closet and pulled out his large blue and black gym bag. He stuffed most of his clothes onto it and his toothbrush and deodorant ect… he then drabbed his backpack –checking for his homework- and quietly made it to the door. He carefully opened it and peered down the hallway. It was deserted. He snuck into Hinata's room –which was right beside his.

Hinata's room was a light orange with light hardwood floors. She had a large bed with vibrant orange and yellow sheets and a lavender pillow. She also had a large closet and a personal bathroom.

Neji went into her closet and found her gym bag. Hers was orange and lavender. He stuffed all of her things in there along with her feminine products –which he felt awkward handling. He also put her school things in there and put her laptop in his backpack –he was running out of space, Hinata had a lot of small collectibles that he knew she would never get rid of.

Last stop was Hanabi's room. Her room was pink…all pink. Pink walls, pink carpets, pink desk, pink closet…all pink. Neji nearly gagged, at all the pink. But, I guess, people would gag at all the blue and black in his room, but nonetheless, he stuffed all her belongings in her pink gym bag and got all her pink school books in her pink back pack.

Now, all Neji had to do was get himself, and all the bags back to Shikamaru's house quickly.

Neji opened the window and peered down into the garden. He saw a few guards but these guys were on good terms with Neji and wouldn't question him while leaving.

Neji called to one of the guards –Jinjiro.

"I need you to catch these bags please be careful with them, Jinjiro-san!" Neji called down.

"Sure buddy!" Jinjiro called "toss 'em down when you're ready!"

"Thanks!" Neji said.

Neji took his bag first dropping it down to where Jinjiro stood waiting. Next, he took Hinata's bag and tossed it down. Lastly, he tossed Hanabi's bag down. That's when Neji remembered his precious pictures under his pillows.

"Jinjiro-san! Wait for me here okay?" Neji said

"Sure buddy!" Jinjiro had grown up in the US, and he had short, spiky black hair and a very western accent.

Neji carefully crept back to his room and got his pictures. Then he went to Hinata's room to see if she had anything to hide under her pillow. Sure enough, there was a picture of her mother and a picture of Naruto and also a picture of her, Neji and Hanabi in Disney land. Neji smiled at remembering those times. He quietly crept back to Hanabi's room and felt under her pillow. There was a small pink diary that Neji carefully put into his back pack along with the other photos.

After getting down safely, he slung all the bags over his shoulders and began the trek back to Shikamaru's house.

~~~back at Shikamaru's house 5:59 am~~~

Neji had teased Hanabi about her diary the moment he got back, and seeing her blush when he mentioned the contents of it, meant he was going to take a peek later on.

"Say, Hinata, do you still think you have family business, or are we still on for Friday?" Naruto asked with a light blush.

"Um, I t-think I c-could go o-out today." Hinata said sweetly with a not so light blush.

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Resulting in a chorus if awes and a glare from Neji.

~~~with Iruka 6:00am~~~

Iruka groaned as he tried to sit up in his bed. Mizuki had been rough the other night. Half way through, Iruka had been begging Mizuki to stop, but he just slapped him and went back to fucking him brutally. Afterwards, Mizuki beat Iruka so badly, he could hardly move.

"_Why did I make Mizuki mad at me? Why am I so stupid?"_ Iruka pondered. Mizuki had somewhat brainwashed Iruka into thinking that he was the only one who could love him.

"Iruka." A gruff voice sounded through the apartment.

Iruka whimpered at the voice of his abusive boyfriend.

A man with short silver hair appeared at the bedroom door. He was dressed sloppily and had a mean expression.

"M-Mizuki. Wh-what do you w-want?" Iruka was very nervous. Mizuki could be loving at times, but most of the time he was harsh and mean.

"I came to see if my dolphin is alright. I guess I went a little hard last night, huh?" Mizuki said softly. He was a good actor. "Do you need help getting ready? Or should I just go?"

There, the trap was set. Any answer Iruka gave would give Mizuki the upper hand.

"Umm, m-maybe you should go and get ready for work. I can take care of myself." Oh, bad move.

"Do want me to leave that badly? Do you not love me any more? What's wrong with you, Iruka? Are you stupid?" iruka winced at these words. "You little bitch. I ask you nicely and you just shoo me away."

"b-but Mizuki! You asked me if I wanted you to leave! I didn't mean it like that!" Iruka tried to defend himself.

"Oh, are you calling me a liar? I'm mad now Iruka." Mizuki said walking up to the bed. He balled his hand and punched Iruka square in the eye. Iruka crumpled into the bed crying.

"You're such a wimp, Iruka. You can call me a liar but you can't take a hit to the face?"

Mizuki continued to beat Iruka. He then stood up and slid onto the bed and straddled Iruka. Iruka could feel Mizuki's hard-on. He shivered at the thought of being raped and then having to go to work.

Mizuki harshly kissed Iruka while sliding the shirt off of the scared teacher. He then kissed all the way down to Iruka's pants. He ripped the pants of and ripped his off as well. He lifted Iruka's legs and thrust roughly into Iruka. Iruka screamed and tried to free himself but he was too weak to do so. Blood started to run out of Iruka as he was raped but Mizuki was still thrusting.

"AHH! M-Mizuki! P-please stop!" Iruka pleaded his abuser. The pain was growing and Iruka was likely to pass out from this.

Mizuki scowled and slapped Iruka across the face.

"No chance, bitch. I own you. You do whatever I say. Now beg for me." Iruka clamped his eyes and mouth shut. "Beg, I said!"

"P-please. I beg you p-please s-stop!" Iruka pleaded.

"Oops, wrong answer." Mizuki said with a smirk. He started to thrust even harder into Iruka's hole. The blood was near about gushing.

With a particularly hard thrust, Mizuki came in Iruka resulting in a pained shriek and hiss on Iruka's part. It stung Iruka harshly. Mizuki stood up and kissed Iruka on the forehead. Iruka was crying out of pain and anguish. He wished he could leave Mizuki, but was too afraid of being alone.

Mizuki left the apartment leaving Iruka bleeding and hurt. But if Iruka wanted to keep up whatever this was he called a living, he needed to wash himself off and get to work -as he did many mornings like these.

Iruka slowly and painfully rose into a sitting position, with his legs hanging and his toes brushing on the floor. He painfully reached over to his bed side table and pulled out the drawer. He took his box of extra strength pain killers and read the side of the box.

PAIN KILLERS

_Directions: adults 16 and up: take 2 pills every 6 hours as needed __**DO NOT EXCEED 6 PILLS**__** EVERY 24 HOURS**_

Iruka hated to have to resort to over the counter drugs he got at Konoha-mart, but he wouldn't be able to last the day without them.

"Why am I so stupid?" Iruka said to himself.

~~~at school 8:00 am~~~

Tsunadae, the principal, a strong woman with a large bust and a curvy figure and light blond hair, was on her way to her office. She wore an elegant red blouse that showed some cleavage and long black cotton dress pants. She had her hair in two pig tails but still managed to look professional.

As she was walking down the hall, with her red 1.5 inch heels clicking with every step, she heard faint sobbing, this piqued her curiosity. She walked a little faster as the sobbing got louder. The sobbing was loudest outside the art room. The 'Mr. Hatake Kakashi' was affixed onto the wooden door.

Tsunadae opened the door and heard a small gasp. There, was a boy about 15 years old with black hair that stood up in the back –making his head resemble a cockatoo- and in the front, his hair laid down and reached his chin. His eyes were black and watery as he was just crying. He wore a wide necked blue long-sleeved shirt and long black jeans. On his feet, he wore a pair of blue, red and black converse.

"T-Tsunadae-sama… uuuh I w-was just l-leaving…yes, leaving." The boy said sniffling and wiping his eyes hastily. He got up and started to walk out of the classroom with his head down.

"Sasuke, why were you crying? I've never known you to cry." Tsunadae said closing the door preventing Sasuke from leaving.

Sasuke's shoulders started to shake and the sobbing returned. Tsunadae went to him and hugged him to her chest and rubbed his back softly and soothingly.

"My-my dad and his f-friends…he…they … r-rap…raped me! It hurt so much! Why? Why d-doesn't he…love me like aniki? Why does Itachi get all the love? Dad only beats me!" Sasuke paused to wrap his arms stiffly around Tsunadae and sob loudly. "I-it's not fair! I try so h-hard!"

_-_-flashback-_-_

Sasuke was in his bedroom at around 8:30 pm. His room was large and had dark blue walls and white carpet. His bed –where he was- had black sheets and black pillows; it was a bunk bed without the bottom bunk. Underneath the bed was Sasuke's work desk and printer. There was a couch in front of his bed and a TV in front of it. Sasuke also had an ensuite bathroom and a large closet, not to mention the ps2 and ps3 and Xbox 360.

All of a sudden, one of the maids knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Sasuke yelled

"Sasuke-sama, your father requests you in his study." Came the muffled reply.

Sasuke visibly tensed. His father was a very abusive man. He often made the maids starve Sasuke for days on end.

Sasuke slowly made his way to the study. He opened the door and saw his father drinking down a bottle of vodka.

"Sasu-chan! How nice of you to join us!" Fugaku slurred. Only then did Sasuke notice that there were five other men in the room.

All of a sudden, two other men grabbed Sasuke's arms and his father came and stood in front of Sasuke. He brushed his hand down Sasuke's pale and scared face.

"Sasuke, tonight you'll get what you deserve for being a failure to me. Boys, do what you wish to him, just don't kill him" with that, Sasuke was left in the hands of these men.

The men threw Sasuke to the floor they all gathered around the scared teen. The next thing that happened will scar Sasuke's life forever.

The largest man pulled off Sasuke's shirt while another pulled off his pants. A third tore off his boxers, and in the five seconds all of this took place, Sasuke was naked in front of seven scary men. The men then took out their hardening cocks and started to stroke them. Sasuke now tried to escape, but the large man pinned his arms down while two others spread his legs.

Two men looked at tech other and knelt down at Sasuke's hole. They both –in perfect timing- entered Sasuke and began pumping one after the other. Sasuke screamed and cried, but the next two men took this opportunity to go into Sasuke's hot mouth. Sasuke began to bleed profusely because he was entered so roughly and because he is –was- a virgin. The men started to pump Sasuke's mouth, making him gag and choke. The large man began to get impatient, so he left Sasuke's hands, and pulled one of the men out of him. Blood spurted out of his damaged hole. But the first man was quickly replaced by this large man. His cock was huge. Sasuke cried out as the man swiftly entered him tearing his hole even more. Sasuke squeaked each time the large guy thrusted he was very muscular. The smaller man came in Sasuke with a moan and slipped out, pulling up his pants. This did not help Sasuke, however. The large man now could pump with all his strength. It was amazing how Sasuke managed to not pass out from the searing agony he was going through. With an animalistic grunt, the large man came in Sasuke. It stung Sasuke like a million bees. The blood, cum, and tears were falling and spewing as the men left him there.

-_-_end flashback_-_-

"Shhh, its okay Sasuke. Let it out." Tsunadae said. Sasuke's mother was killed in a shootout when he was seven years old. He was never the same happy and bright little boy again. His father's abuse didn't help either.

When Sasuke had finished crying, stepped back and lowered his head in shame. He had just spilled his deepest, darkest secret.

"I'm going to save to take a rape kit and check you out, you know that, right?" Tsunadae said.

Sasuke only nodded.

~~~infirmary 8:45 am~~~

Tsunadae only noticed Sasuke's irregular squirming and limp while they were walking to the infirmary. Sasuke was extremely uncomfortable and in he was in agony while standing or walking. His face was in a pained expression while walking the whole way. Tsunadae did her job in the fastest and easiest way she could manage for Sasuke.

"If it would help, I can give you a pass to skip your classes and stay here for the day." Tsunadae offered

"No, its fine. But, can I get out of ?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunadae smiled and handed the note to Sasuke who waddled off to his class. He was a strong boy, that Sasuke.

~~~lunchtime 12:00 pm~~~

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Ino and Sasuke were sitting outside under a tree eating their lunches, or eating whatever their friends could spare.

Sasuke, being the neglected child, never usually got lunches. His friends gave him snacks of some of their lunches on the days where he couldn't find himself some lunch. The same situation was present with Naruto as Kishi was never a good legal guardian.

Sasuke was nibbling on Choji's Twinkie while sitting on a pillow he had borrowed from Tsunadae. All his friends had found out through the grapevine that he had been raped and he was thankful that they didn't treat him any differently. Soon, they all had finished their lunches and they were all talking about different things.

Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Teme! Do you have a place to stay tonight? I mean, you could bunk with me, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and Hanabi!" Naruto was always very oblivious and ill-mannered sometimes.

All in all, Sasuke ended up agreeing to stay at Shikamaru's house.

~~~after school, history classroom 3:30 pm~~~

Iruka had a rough day. A really rough day. He had been raped, talked back to, disrespected and tired all day. Now, he got to go home, and suffer under the abuse of his boyfriend, probably meaning getting raped again. He needed to grade history tests and that took some serious time to do. He couldn't afford to lose time being raped endlessly and being passed out on the floor.

He sighed and hoisted himself up. Pain shocked through his body and his knees buckled underneath him. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact on the floor, but it never came. Iruka felt strong arms and warmth surround him. He opened his eyes and they met those of the infamous art teacher, Hatake Kakashi.

~~~~to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

hi! it's mo again! this is the second chapter! yay!

warning: do not read if you do not like!

please review!

* * *

"Ka-Kakashi san…" Iruka breathed out. He could feel a blush growing on his cheeks. Kakashi was his long time crush.

Kakashi had long silver hair that defied gravity and a face mask that covered just below his dark, mysterious eyes. He was tall and lanky but surprisingly muscular. He wore a black pair of loose fitting jeans and a dark blue dress shirt. His shirt was unbuttoned to show a black tight under shirt-mask.

Iruka –on the other hand- had dark brown hair that was put up into a ponytail, and warm bright chocolate brown eyes. He had tanned skin and a dark scar stretching across his handsome features. He was thicker than Kakashi, and shorter, but his mass was not entirely made of muscle. Iruka had some meat. He wore a deep crimson dress shirt and black dress pants. His shirt was unbuttoned a little showing off a crisp white undershirt.

Iruka's eyes flickered to Kakashi's chest. It was much toned. Iruka –noticing he was staring- forced his eyes up to Kakashi's dreamlike eyes. But Kakashi's eyebrows were furrowed and he was focusing on Iruka's abdomen.

"Um, Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked meekly.

Kakashi looked deep into Iruka's eyes.

"Where did you get those bruises?" Kakashi said gravely.

Iruka stood up and plopped down into his chair –causing him to hiss in pain.

"Are you gonna answer me or what?" Kakashi said sitting on the edge of the metal desk that was placed in the front of the class.

"I…can't tell you." Iruka said.

"Fine, but it's gonna come out sooner or later." Kakashi looked deep into Iruka's eyes. He looked unwavering.

~~~Shikamaru's house 10:00 pm~~~

Shikaku looked over at his wife. He was a tall and brawny man with dark pineapple style hair and a dazzling smile. They were on their queen sized bed in their bedroom.

His wife, Fumoko, had shining bronze hair that she wore long and a small frame.

"Fumoko, how are we going to protect them?" Shikaku asked

"What do you mean?" Fumoko replied. She was genuinely confused.

"Well, these kids –especially that Sasuke boy- their parents would really hurt them if we told the cops. We can't put them in danger, but we can't avoid telling the authorities. Also, their parents are going to start looking for them soon. How are we going to do this?" Shikaku asked. Shikaku was a big time lawyer. But he wasn't so sure that he could win this kind of case. Also, how the hell was he supposed to protect them if he couldn't protect himself when he was younger?

"We'll find a way." Fumoko said smiling sweetly. She put her hand on Shikaku's shoulder, and kissed him softly.

Shikaku smiled and they both fell to sleep.

~~~Konoha high 7:30 am~~~

Tsunadae, once again, was on her way to her office when, once again, she heard faint crying. She was starting to wonder why people liked to cry here in the mornings. But, nonetheless, she sought out the poor soul who found refuge in her school.

Today, she was dressed in a loose purple blouse and a business skirt. Her feet adorned white flats while her hair was still in their professional pigtails.

She found the source of the crying. It was in the men's bathroom. She knocked softly on the door. There was a small choke and bump coming from behind it.

"It's occupied!" came the response.

"I don't care. Why were you crying?" Tsunadae didn't like this person's attitude, but you can't just leave a person to cry like that…

"I- uh…"

"I'm coming in, so you better pull up your pants!" Tsunadae said before pushing the door open. There was a sink in the corner and a grubby toilet. There were white walls and a black tiled floor. But, in the midst of the bathroom stood a beaten and broken Iruka.

His pants were stained with blood from the backside and his shirt was torn and bloody. He had a fat lip and a bad black eye. He also had tearstains down his tanned face. He was breathing heavily and he wrapped his arms around himself and looked away. A small sob escaped his lips as he tried to fight back the tears.

Tsunadae's mother instincts kicked in and she hugged Iruka as the crying started. Iruka was young enough to be Tsunadae's son. Only 24 years old. He was shaking violently and sobbing loudly into Tsunadae's body.

"Iruka, what happened? Are you alright?" Tsunadae was now looking into Iruka's dull, teary eyes.

"M-Mizuki… I-I cant… he'll" Iruka could hardly speak. His vocal cords were sore from the crying.

_-_-flashback-_-_

Iruka sighed as he stepped into his apartment. It reeked of blood and garbage. He hadn't been able to clean since god-knows-when. Today Mizuki was supposed to be away on some business trip and Iruka had a week to himself.

Iruka smiled and got down to work –first his kitchen, washing dishes and scrubbing the stove- then his living room- dusting and polishing- and his bathroom –scrubbing and cleaning the tub- and lastly his bedroom.

His bedroom had golden brown wood floors and warm brown walls. He had a large four-poster bed with golden sheets and brown pillows. Now, these would all sound very extravagant if it wasn't stained with blood and semen.

When Iruka had finished washing, scrubbing, dusting and such the likes, he collapsed into his bed now clean and smelling of Gain™ fabric softener. He smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep in his cleaning clothes –which consisted of light grey sweat pants and a white tee-shirt with a brown star on the front.

~~~Iruka's apartment 12:55pm~~~

Mizuki stealthily opened the door to Iruka's apartment. He was at first surprised to see it cleaned and smelling of lemons (a/n no, not that kind lemon!) but he quickly mad his way to Iruka's bedroom. He had tricked Iruka into letting his guard down so he could easily over power his lover. Well….more like, abusee.

As Mizuki peeked into the room, the moonlight spilled into the room, gently caressing the many surfaces softly. Much in contrast with what he planned to. As he stood over a peacefully sleeping Iruka, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"_A being so beautiful, so innocent, so mine to corrupt." _Mizuki thought to himself.

Mizuki brushed his hand down Iruka's face, causing Iruka's eyes to flutter open. He let out a screech and backed away from Mizuki.

"y-you said you weren't c-coming back for a week!" Iruka yelled.

"do you hate me that much? Do you really not appreciate my loving? I love you, but you're just too stupid to believe it!" with that, Mizuki backhanded Iruka in the mouth. He then proceeded to pound Iruka –who was freely crying.

"Mi-Mizuki…I'm sorry! P-please stop!" Iruka said with tears streaming down his angelic face.

Mizuki punched Iruka hard in the stomach. Iruka coughed up blood hunched over in pain. Mizuki gripped Iruka's hair and dragged his struggling form over to the bed. He hoisted the weak form onto the bed and started to fiercely attack the round plump lips.

Iruka let out whimper and Mizuki pushed his toung into Iruka's mouth, tasting the blood and getting more and more aroused each second.

Soon, Mizuki couldn't hold himself anymore. He tore his and Iruka's pants off and shirked at how Iruka whimpered and shrank away from Mizuki.

Mizuki climbed on top of Iruka and looked into the scared eyes. He saw pain, anguish and sorrow. Iruka's eyes showed all that he was feeling.

Mizuki suddenly thrusted into Iruka's hole. Iruka screamed and hunched over in pain. Tears streaming down his face, pain racking through his body.

"M-Mizuki….please!" Iruka pleaded between sobs.

"mmm…my Iruka… you're so tight today." Mizuki said thrusting harder and harder into Iruka.

Iruka was moaning in pain and couldn't take much more of this. There was blood once again staining his bed. Mizuki came into Iruka hard.

"AAAHHH!" Iruka cried out.

This happened a total of 3 times that night. Iruka managed to escape his abuser and run. Where to? He didn't care. Didn't it hurt him? Yes, actually.

-_-_end flashback_-_-

"it's okay Iruka. I'll help you out of this." Tsunadae said.

In truth, she had no idea how she was going to go about helping the poor soul she held in her arms.

~to be continued

see the button. it sais review. click it. good.


	3. Chapter 3

hi!!!!!!!!!!

third chapter!

disclamer: if i owned naruto, the story would be more like this.

warning: not much happens here thats worth a warning

* * *

~~~tarot street 5:00 pm~~~

Naruto had a rough day. He had been the object of many bullies today. He had been beat up multiple times, shouted at, put down and insulted all day. He had a black eye, a fat lip, a bruised up body and a limp. He hurt so much he wondered if staying at his house with Kishi would have been better… he quickly rethought that.

He was on his way to his little shack he had found a few years ago to play some music and relax a little. The shack was only a 15ft. by 20ft. room that was hidden in an alleyway. He had a lock put on it and he kept his most valuable possessions there. Those included his father's guitar, his mother's keyboard (a/n: keyboard –for those who do not know- is not a keyboard that you type on. It's an electronic piano that is portable in most cases and can play many different sounds and beats.) And his big brother's drum set. All of which he had taken the time and effort to learn to play.

Naruto didn't notice the men following him as he made for the shack, but he was soon to regret it.

"Where did I put the key?" Naruto thought aloud as he approached the shack.

"Does that even matter…beautiful?" a deep, menacing snake like voice sounded behind the blonde. Immediately, horrid memories flooded into Naruto's mind. The brutal rape of his brother then the killing right after…and he was there to witness it all. The man who had done it had called his brother 'beautiful' and Naruto hated the word with every fiber of his being.

Naruto spun around and felt his heart stop and time freeze. His hands went cold and face blanched. There wasn't only one man, but three. Three of the largest, strongest and most terrifying looking men he'd even seen.

The brawniest man with the black hair and red eyes stepped aside, and revealed a slim, lanky man with snake eyes and an inhumanly white face. Beside this man was a shorter, almost kinder looking boy. Not quite a man yet, maybe in his late teens, or early twenties. He had long silver hair that was put up in a ponytail, and obsidian pearls for eyes.

"Kabuto, take the men and tie him up. I think I'll have some fun with him. In the meantime, I'll be waiting, beautiful." The snake man said menacingly. He was eyeing Naruto lustfully and Naruto didn't like it.

But, before Naruto could do anything, he was knocked in the head and fell unconscious.

~~~Shikamaru's house 7:00 pm~~~

Shikaku was pacing irritably in the living room. He, his wife and everyone else were on edge, as their most energetic comrade had not returned from school that day.

"Where could he be? Does anyone know anywhere he likes to hide away in?" Shikaku asked.

"W-well, he h-has this l-little shack on tarot s-street, m-maybe he's t-t-there?" Hinata spoke timidly.

"Could you show us where it is?" Shikaku asked, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"y-yes" Hinata said.

They all clambered for the van and buckled in. They started to drive.

"Nii-san, are you alright? NII-SAN!" Hanabi screamed. Neji's eyes were glazed over, and he was falling over in the seat. Hinata reached over, and hauled the heavy body back into a sitting position.

All was silent. Everyone's eyes widened at what they saw.

Neji was bleeding through his mouth, coughing up more, and more. His shirt was beginning to be stained by blood from his side, and everyone was now speechless.

Shikaku floored the pedal, and raced for the hospital.

"H-he's not breathing! Nii-san! Breathe!" Hanabi screamed with tears running down her eyes, and a hand clutching Neji's cold hand.

Hinata too was holding Neji's hand, but was feeling for his pulse, when she felt a dangerously weak one, she panicked.

"Shikaku-san! Hurry please, there's hardly a pulse!" she wailed. "Nii-san! Hang on!"

~~~Neji's mind~~~

_Uuuh. What's going on? Where am I? Why do I taste blood? Is that Hanabi? Oh, I think I'm gonna puke-_

~~~present~~~

Neji made an odd growling sound as he winced and hunched over. All of what was in his stomach was now being emptied onto his lap and onto the car seat.

"Unbuckle him! We're at the hospital!" Shikaku yelled as he got out of the car. He came around to Hanabi's side and pulled the door open. Hanabi climbed out and Neji was pulled out by Shikaku and Hinata.

They entered the hospital with Neji limp in Shikaku's arms. Blood, bile and puke staining them both.

~~~underground hideout 9:30 pm~~~

"w-what is that?" Naruto asked, eyeing a long, slender 'thing' that was covered in a silk fabric.

Naruto was bleeding from places he honestly never knew existed. They had raped him, beat him, and cut him… just about everything you would expect from a group of demented homicidal rapists.

"This? Oh, it's just a little toy I like to use on the pretty ones like you." The snake man –Orochimaru- hissed. In every form of the word.

They were in a dank, dark room. There was blood, and a whole lot of other things staining the floor. In the corner, there was a bloody bed. In the center, there was a pole. On the pole, were chains used to bind people by their wrists. This person being Naruto.

Orochimaru let the silk fall to the floor. In the dim light, it shone brightly and looked beautiful. It was a katana style blade with a Chinese dragon carved into it. It was very sharp and well taken care of.

Orochimaru put the blade to Naruto's neck. Naruto whimpered but kept a strong, defiant gaze on his captor.

~~~hospital waiting room 9:35pm~~~

Hinata, Hanabi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Fumoko and Shikaku all sat in the waiting room outside of Neji's room. They were all fidgeting and some were holding back tears.

Neji was the stronghold in Hinata and Hanabi's lives. When their father failed to be the father that each child needs, Neji was always there to be that father. He never hesitated, or judged. He was just a loving big brother. If the girls lost him now, who knows what might happen to them.

The room was all white with crème seats and few tables with magazines around. There was a bathroom and a closet on the far side.

Just then, a small woman entered the room, wearing a white doctors coat.

"we have some pretty interesting results from our tests…………………..

~~~to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

hi again! sorry to any of my previous readers who may have been waiting for another chapter! (if any) so without further ado, here's the fourth chapter

***warning*** if you do not like this type of fiction, please do not waste your time. go and read something else or do something productive. if you still insist on reading, then i ask you to leave me a flame so that it looks like i have more reviews!

disclaimer: i dont think we need to go over this....

* * *

~~~hospital waiting room 9:40 pm~~~

…………………we found out that Neji has been poisoned with a slow acting substance that has just taken effect. Thankfully this was not harmful at the time you got him here, but any later, and he probably would have suffered extreme health problems later on. Also, we understand that he also has asthma and also PTSD. Post-traumatic stress disorder. Has he been in a traumatic situation in his life?" the lady said.

"Well, he was abused quite frequently by his uncle. He showed up beaten and bloody and we took him in, along with his two cousins." Shikaku said standing up. He really needed to know what was going on. "Will this go away with time, or does he need therapy, or…."

"Most likely, he will just need a bit of family and friend support. Most people with PTSD overcome it with time and help." the lady smiled. "You can go to see him, but please let him rest. He'll need to rest to get the poison down to a controllable level in his system."

Shikaku and the gang thanked the kind lady and went in to see Neji.

~~~underground hideout 10:00pm~~~

"AHHH! Please! S-stooop!" Naruto never liked pleading. But given the fact that he was being raped kind of disbanded any dignity. Naruto had already been stretched and torn and –worst of all- used.

Orochimaru chuckled at the blond beauty writhing underneath him. The tanned abdomen, bleeding and scarred from being cut, the toned chest heaving, distressed face and tears- all making him more aroused. He started thrusting harder and faster, grabbing Naruto's limp cock in the process. Naruto gasped at this new feeling.

It was true that Naruto was straight, but he was still a teenage boy with hormones. His body betrayed him as he started to get hard. He tried to focus on controlling himself, and not on the pain. But all of a sudden, Orochimaru pushed his finger on the tip of Naruto's member. He pushed herder and harder until there was a small trickle of blood mixing with the large trickle coming from a lower region.

Naruto screamed as Orochimaru pushed harder and farther into his cock. The pain was just unbearable. Soon, Naruto was seeing black dots cloud his vision and he was about to black out. But just as Naruto was close to passing out, he heard a loud bang and felt Orochimaru pull out if him. There was a loud un-intelligible yell and a gunshot.

Then silence, as Naruto finally fell into the darkness.

Although Naruto was totally oblivious to all around him, there was much going on. Police and FBI squads were scattered all around the grubby complex. One man Sarutobi, Asuma was hovering over Naruto's body trying to get an answer from the boy. With no avail.

Soon, many girls, boys, and even an adult or two were taken to the hospital badly beaten and raped in most cases.

~~~hospital front lobby entrance 10:15 pm~~~

Shikaku and the gang were just leaving the hospital. They passed through the front lobby that was –surprisingly- not all white. There was peach coloured walls and tiled flooring. Also there was bright fluorescent lighting. All around, were small stalls which held restaurants for the patients and couches and chairs were available for use.

Hinata hadn't stopped worrying about her nii-san. What she do without him? And to make things worse, her Naruto was missing. Who knows what could be happening to him.

As they were walking to the van, Hinata saw a few ambulances and people walking into the hospital. There were a few people on stretchers as well. But one caught her eye.

On the stretcher, there was blazing blond hair sticking up in random order. The face turned and there was distinct whisker marks on the cheeks.

To say Hinata was shocked and relieved out of her right mind was the biggest understatement of the 21st century.

"Naruto-kuuun!" she screamed as she bolted towards the body. Just as she was about to reach the stretcher, a big man dressed in a police uniform with a stubbly chin and black eyes grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't allow you to go and see him. We need to get him checked out as soon as possible, so we can assure his speedy recovery. So, please wait inside the hospital with your family over there and things will move smoothly." The man said with a smile. He was big and brawny, but seemed like a big teddy bear underneath.

"O-ok sir. T-thank y-you." Hinata said softly. She jogged back up to the group and told them that it was Naruto over there and that they needed to check him out.

"So, I guess we should come back tomorrow, after school?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Yea……………..

to be continued ……

* * *

pleaassseeeee! review or flame! i really need a few ideas and see how you like my fic! so please, do a young fiction writer a favour and write a good fat review! pweeez!

oh yea, sorry if this is really short..... i'm sick and i have school to worry about so dont be discouraged, longer chapters will be coming soon!

mo:P


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so, here's the deal. I am in a bind with time cuz there's this really big project due in 2 days and my group still has a lot of work to do. And I fear an enevitable 'f' on my report card if I don't get this done. So, I really hope you appreciate this cuz it's hostly and truly 1:03 am… honestly.

I'll give you a small snippet of what's to come but please review or flame. (flames r funny)

* * *

Naruto woke to a white, blinding light. He heard unintelligible voices all around him and he wondered where he was. But, soon the voices started to clear and he recognized the worried voice of Shikaku.

"Wjhyildllnsk hhe be okay? Will he need extensive care?" Shikaku asked.

"Yes, there is a lot of damage done to his body and we aren't sure if we can fix it at all. There is also the stunning reality that he has an extremely mild and rare case of autism. It only affects his comprehension. I'd call it more of a learning disorder." A kind, warm woman's voice said.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Naruto yelled "I'VE BEEN FAILING CLASSES ALL MY LIFE 'CAUSE OF SOME LEARNING DYSFUNCTION?"

"a learning _disorder _not dysfunction." Sasuke said from his seat.

"Naruto kun! How are you feeling? Any better?" Hinata asked worriedly.

As Naruto looked over at her he felt guilt wash over him and douse him with a feeling of sorrow.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling sweetly at her. "so, I guess we have to put off our date till a little later huh?"

Hinata smiled and blushed "yes."

* * *

OKIE DOKIE, so please review and i'll give you e-hugs! yea! e-hugs! (if you flame you'll get e-punches -just so you know. but if you're going to flame, please do so)

till later!

mo:P im so awsomeness


	6. Chapter 6

Im baak!

~~~Tsunadae's apartment 5:30 am~~~

Iruka snuggled into the thick plushy comforter and hugged the pillow under his head. He was so comfy right now; he didn't want to get up. The pillow smelled like a warm breeze passing through an open window. Iruka sighed contentedly before colliding rather abruptly with reality. Where exactly was he? And why was he there?

He sat up immediately and took in his surroundings. He sat on a double sized bed wrapped in a thick blue and white comforter. The walls around him were pale yellow and the soft sunlight bathed it in a heavenly glow. The room was rectangular with the bed on the far wall facing the door. There wasn't much in the room save for two bedside tables and a rich mahogany trunk at the foot of the bed. The floor was dark auburn hardwood, and there was a plush green mat in front of the door. The entire room gave off a homely aura.

Iruka carefully slipped out of the bed and only then did he realize that he was bathed and clothed. He wore a frilly orange pajama shirt and red gym shorts.

'Since when did I ever own these?' Iruka thought, while subconsciously rubbing his scar.

"Ah, you woke up." A strong, kind voice drifted into the room. Tsunadae stood with a fresh, crisp white t-shirt and black linen shorts in her arms. She smiled warmly and walked over to place the clothes on the bed.

"T-Tsunadae-sama…. Uh where am I?" Iruka asked in a meek voice. He vaguely remembered being raped and running to the school, but after that he couldn't place things together.

"You're at my place. My home. If you're hungry, I'm just about to start breakfast. I hope you like bacon, eggs and toast!" Tsunadae said.

Iruka's stomach chose that time to emit a loud rumble. Causing Iruka to jump slightly and rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Why don't you change and put the dirty clothes in the basket outside the door, and meet me in the kitchen? It's just down the stairs. You can't miss it." With that Tsunadae left thee room to give Iruka some privacy.

Iruka was slightly awed and very touched by this show of kindness. Usually, he would have said something stupid, and Mizuki would have raped him again.

Iruka felt at home. He felt loved, cared for. That was a slightly far off concept for him.

Iruka took a step to reach for the clothes, but as he did, an immense jolt of pain ripped through body he cried out loudly and crumpled into the bed, his legs splayed out in front of him and his back against the side of the bed.

Tsunadae ran back to the room, to find a scared and shocked Iruka on the floor. Her mother instincts kicked in and she was at his side.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she placed her hand on his forehead on impulse, and found it slightly hot.

As for Iruka, the pain hadn't subsided. It was so much that he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Then a light bulb flicked on in his mind.

_-_-flash back-_-_

~~~summer, 13years in to the past~~~~

A mini Iruka sat at a picnic table on a hot July day. His orphanage was having a summer barbecue. Iruka had just arrived about 3 days ago and wasn't at all comfortable around the kids. Most of them were over 13 years old or older. He was the youngest at 10 years old.

"hey, Iruka, right?" a kind boy asked sitting down across from Iruka. He wore a blue

t-shirt a pair of orange shorts.

"um, yes?" Iruka said shyly.

"do you want a sandwich? You didn't eat anything yet. Aren't you hungry?" the boy said.

Iruka only nodded.

"okay! Lets go get some peanut butter sandwiches!" the boy said happily.

They both went to the head lady and got their sandwiches. They both ate them and were fine, until Iruka felt searing pain, and passed out on the field.

The orphanage was shocked to find out that Iruka's medical records were in such disarray, that they didn't even know what he was allergic to! And he missed virtually all his shots and missed countless appointments.

Luckily, they got him to a hospital where he was treated and got some of his missed shots and diagnosed with juvenile diabetes.

-_-_end flashback_-_-

"p-peanuts…allergic….life…threatening….arrrggghh" Iruka managed to squeak out before passing out.

"peanuts….oh no! I gave you a Hershey bar! Those are stuffed with peanuts! Shitt!" Tsunadae hefted Iruka over her shoulder and made for the hospital.

'oh god! I hope I'm not too late!' was all Tsunadae could think….

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

heey! im bak! so so so so so sorry 4 the long wait 2 update! but here's a nice chapter to read! it's 1035 words! hav fun!

**warnings: **_nothing much in this chappy but implied shit. and also, if you're dumb enough to read all the way to the 7th chapter and your against this kind of fic...then you actually like it, dont you? _

_DISCLAIMER: i love em, but i dont own em. _

* * *

~~~hospital room 3:30 pm~~~

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, Shikaku, Fumoko, Tsunadae, coach Gai, and Kakashi were all cramped in a tiny hospital room huddled over an unconscious Iruka. He hadn't woken up since he had a severe allergic reaction to the Hershey bar he ate while he stayed at Tsunadae's house.

The doctor said that Iruka's esophagus and inner organs in his neck swelled up when he ate peanut or nut based product. He would lose a lot of oxygen in his brain and could suffer from bad concussions.

"When is he gonna wake up?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Jeez, that was my ear, dobe!" Sasuke snarled.

"Well, aren't we a bit pissy today?" Neji mocked with a smirk on his face.

"Says the guy who uses 'herbal essences!'" Sasuke retorted.

"Don't go there, Uchiha." Neji was glaring now.

"Make me, Hyuuga." Sasuke said smugly.

"Well, at least my hair doesn't smell like cheap cologne."

"Well, at least I walk around smelling manly."

"Well, at least I'm not short for my age"

"Well, at least I've never been mistaken for a 'hot ass chick'"

"Is it just me, or does ramen sound really good right now?"

All the occupants of the room –except for Iruka (who was unconscious) and Naruto (who had made the remark) – sighed audibly.

"Well, I c-could go for some r-ramen…" Hinata, always ready to back up Naruto.

"Ramen doesn't sound too bad actually, it isn't too troublesome." Always lazy Shikamaru.

~~~Kakashi's condo 7:38 pm~~~

'_Poor Iruka. He's too nice for his own good. That bastard Mizuki's got him liking the dirt from the floor. And he was so close to dying. My beautiful dolphin I'm so sorry I couldn't build up the courage to ask you out. Now you're with Mizuki. I don't stand a chance.' _Kakashi was currently sitting in his living room reading icha icha paradise, brooding over his failed love life.

He sighed for what had to be the 600th time that afternoon. Mizuki was a young stud and Iruka was a young beauty. There just wasn't any room for an old craggy art teacher.

He sighed again. (ohh! 601 times!)

"TO HELL WITH THIS! I'm more of a fucking man than Mizuki ever will be and I will get Iruka!" Kakashi said determinedly. He had just made up his mind. He WILL get Iruka.

~~~Shikamaru's house 11:30 am~~~

"I hope Iruka-sensei is ok." Naruto said, slurping some ramen broth.

"Honestly, Naruto, how much ramen can you eat before you get tired of it?" Neji asked.

"What? Getting tired of ramen? Never!" Naruto said.

The pair were in Shikamaru's kitchen. Neji was drinking coffee and Naruto whipped out the ramen. The kitchen had a long island in the middle and stainless steel appliances. There were earth tones on the walls and rough tiled floors. The counters were sandy granite.

Just then, the door bell rang and Neji went to answer it.

As he opened the door, he came face to face with a tall man in a black suit and a harsh looking woman in a skirt and jacket.

"Is this the Nara residence?" the man asked. His green eyes showed hostility.

"yes." Neji replied coldly.

"Can we speak with Shikaku and Fumoko?" the woman asked.

"Uuuh, hold on." Neji let them into the hallway and went to get Fumoko.

Fumoko was just coming out of the washroom when Neji told her that there were some people at the door. She went and spoke to them. The conversation was grim. The man told her that , and had requested that their children be returned to their legal guardians immediately.

Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, and Sasuke were listening around the corner.

In the same instant, the ground beneath them fell.

~~~Hyuuga manor 2 days later. 5:30 am~~~

Neji was hurting. Worse than he ever hurt before. His uncle had blamed him for all the losses that Hyuuga corp. had suffered. He was beaten mercilessly and had been starved for the past 2 days. His hair was tangled and matted with sweat and dried blood. He only wore a pair of tattered khaki shorts. His breath was labored and came in short puffs.

'_Kami, what did I do to deserve this? I've always tried to do the right thing, I respected my elders, I focused on my studies, took care of Hanabi and Hinata, what did I do? It's Tuesday, and I've missed the history presentation. And basketball practice. I'm so behind' _Neji thought to himself. He moaned when his stomach knotted and twisted from hunger. '_At least he didn't rape me. And he's been leaving the girls alone.'_

Neji flinched and whimpered when the door opened. He shut his eyes as tight as he could.

~~~Uchiha manor 6:00 am~~~

Sasuke was bawling. He had been taken back to his 'home'. (and not with out a fight) he was taken to his room and raped the night he got back. By his own father.

The next day, countless men paid his father large amounts of money to have their way with Sasuke.

In the end, Sasuke ended up raped and broken. Broken maybe beyond repair.

Sasuke heard the door open. He tried to curl up into a tight ball. A gentle hand rested on his head. But all he felt were hands all over his body, touching him and feeling him in all the wrong places.

He screamed lashed out, tears falling down his pale cheeks, blurring his vision.

"P-please…-d-don't t-touch me!" he whispered. His voice coarse.

"But Sasuke, it's me, Itachi; I'm here to try to help you…." His brother only whimpered and sobbed.

"Sasuke, please, let me help you!" Itachi pleaded.

Sasuke only cried harder. He didn't hear when Itachi started to say soothing things to him or when Itachi put a warm blanket around his shoulders. He didn't feel anything. He didn't hear anything.

All Sasuke could feel were hands. And pain, all over his body.

He was broken. Perhaps broken beyond repair.

~~~tbc


	8. Chapter 8

hi guys! i got anuther chappy dun! teehee

thank you to my awsome readers who have given this fic a chance. i dont know what i'de do with out you!

warning: there is some yaoi in this chappy and implied stuff. so if you dont like this, WHY DID YOU READ THIS FAR?

disclaimer: i dont own naruto, if i did, the story would have been like this fic! lol

happy reading!

* * *

~~~Konoha high 8:30 am~~~

"Hey, what do you think happened to Sasuke-kun? He hasn't been at school for the past 2 days." A pink haired girl asked her friend. She had short hair and light green eyes. She wore a jean mini skirt and a pink t-shirt. On her feet were pink sandals.

"I don't know, Sakura, hey, what if we go to his house and see him?" the friend asked. She had light blond hair and baby blue eyes. She wore jean short shorts and a purple tank top that exposed her belly button. On her feet were white flats.

"Hmm… better yet, why don't we do some snooping and find out for ourselves what's going on with Sasuke. And we can bring cameras just incase we catch him changing! Whaddya say, Ino?" Sakura asked getting exited.

"Hell yea!" Ino replied.

"Let's get to class; Kurenai-sensei hates it when we're late."

~~~ hospital room 11:00 am~~~

Iruka sighed. He hated being in the hospital. There were too many white things, and not enough gold things. He loved being surrounded by his warm brown and gold comforter with a plate of ginger cookies.

'_Heh, I'm not getting any of those for a while.' _Iruka thought bitterly.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"w-who is it?" Iruka replied.

"Kakashi." Came the muffled reply.

Iruka's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. '_Kakashi? Here? Now? I don't have any time to make myself look at least half decent!'_ Iruka thought bitterly as he tried to fix his ponytail.

"C-come in..." Iruka said as he straightened his gown.

Kakashi walked in with a bag in his hand and a rose in the other. He boldly walked up to Iruka and gave him the rose.

Iruka, on the other hand was surprised beyond belief! His long time crush was giving him a rose, and was that ginger cookies he smelled in that bag? "_Ginger cookies!"_

"Umm, Iruka-san, I uh, well, you see, um, I love you!" Kakashi said nervously "but you probably don't want to hear that, what with what happened, and I mean Mizuki and well, um you know, um –MMMFFHH!"

Iruka couldn't believe what he just heard and what he was doing now. He had gotten up on his knees and had pulled Kakashi in for a searing passion filled kiss of a lifetime. But the best part was that Kakashi deepened the kiss and he tasted like fresh baked ginger cookies!

Iruka moaned into the kiss as Kakashi pulled him flush against his body. But Kakashi was not an idle man. His hands started to feel all of Iruka. Iruka's body was warm and soft. But he wasn't bony he was rather squishy, like he was a bit chubby.

But a doctor chose that time to barge in, causing Iruka to fall back on the bed and start blushing like mad.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt anything" the doctor said. "I just came to prep Iruka to be discharged."

"You mean I get to ditch this hell hole?" Iruka asked hopefully.

"yes." The doctor smiled. This doctor was young and had short gelled back hair of a sandy brown colour and light hazel eyes.

"FINALLY!" Iruka was happy to be out of there.

~~~Uchiha manor 11:30 am~~~

Sasuke winced as he rolled out of his bed. His ass hurt like a rhino had plowed into it, and he was sure that his father had broken one of his ribs. His eyes were red and puffy from sobbing and his jaw was sore from the blowjob he was forced to give to 'client' as his father called them.

Sasuke started to think about how he had spent his life up until now. Most of his life was spent in school or playing Itachi's drum set. Which he was rather talented at. The other smaller parts of his life were beatings, neglect, a few friends and brother time. He figured that if his father could take all of that away, then how much was his life worth? Was he good for? A good fuck? A quick blow-job? Sasuke was sure that he would never get out of this situation.

As he slowly hobbled to his bathroom, Itachi knocked on his door.

"Cookie, can I come in?" Itachi had taken to calling his baby brother cookie when he was younger, since they were always running out of cookies –thanks to Sasuke.

Sasuke only made a groggy growling sound since his throat was raw from crying and screaming.

"Cookie? Are you okay?" Itachi came in to find Sasuke painfully trying to get to the bathroom. But he was failing miserably.

Itachi picked Sasuke up bridal style and carried him into the bathroom.

"Um, do you wanna use the toilet or should I wash you up?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"Toilet." Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi carefully lowered Sasuke onto the toilet and waited for him to finish his business. Itachi took the time to look around the small room.

There was a sink right beside the door and the toilet was right in front of it. On the opposite wall, was the tub with a hand held shower head.

"'Tachi?" Sasuke said weakly. Itachi noticed that Sasuke was naked and that there was a lot of filth on him. As if he had been rolling around in dirt.

Itachi took Sasuke up again and put him in the tub. He turned on the water and plugged the drain. Vaguely, he wondered why Sasuke let him touch him. But he decided that Sasuke was more important right now, so he should focus on him.

Itachi let the water fill the tub until it reached halfway full and got a washcloth and squeezed some of the body wash he found on the side of the tub onto it. He rubbed it around in his hands until it was nice and soapy and then gently washed Sasuke. He started with the torso and the arms, carefully washing over the bruises.

While Itachi was doing this, Sasuke slowly drifted off to sleep. Thankfully, it was a deep sleep, so when Itachi got to the more private areas he didn't stir.

Itachi let the water out of the drain and took the shower head down. He turned the water on and pushed the button to make the showerhead work. He tilted Sasuke's head back and let the water flow through his thick black tresses. All the accumulated sweat and blood flowed out and down the drain.

He worked his fingers through Sasuke's hair getting out the majority of the knots and clumps of mysterious substances. He turned the shower off and got the shampoo from under the sink and squeezed a little into Sasuke's hair. He worked the shampoo into Sasuke's hair and rinsed and repeated until Sasuke's hair no longer reeked of sex and sweat.

Itachi reached for a towel and wrapped Sasuke in it and carried him out of the bathroom Itachi looked at the bed that was now only a lower bunk and was stained red and brown. Itachi winced; he couldn't clean his brother and put him back in that. So, he walked out of the room and down the hall. He walked passed a few maids who looked at them curiously, before getting back to whatever they were doing. Before long, he reached his bedroom which, he realized, was insanely far from Sasuke's bedroom.

Itachi's bedroom was all white with wood furnishings. It had a king sized bed with white sheets and a desk that had his Mac computer he also had an en-suite and a large closet. Basically, it was really simple.

He carried his sleeping charge over to the bed and laid him down. He smiled softly as Sasuke snored softly snuggled into the fluffy towel.

~~~tarot street, Kakashi's car 12:00 pm~~~

Kakashi and Iruka were having an extremely pleasant day. They both loved the other. Iruka was also happy that he got ginger cookies. And that Kakashi had a talent for baking. They were driving along in Kakashi's black ford fusion going to get a few of Iruka's things so that he could stay with Tsunadae again.

"So, Kakashi, what's your life like?" Iruka asked, still blushing madly.

"Well, it can get lonely but I read and paint a lot and thankfully there's this sweet old lady who lives right beside me we're good friends. She makes sure I don't miss any meals since I suck at cooking." Kakashi said, as he turned at an intersection.

"But, you bake like a pro!" Iruka said his mouth full of ginger cookies.

"Yes, I can bake, but I can't cook. I can hardly make a bowl of ramen." Kakashi said smiling sheepishly under his mask.

"How's Naruto doing in art class?" Iruka asked. He was like Naruto's big brother until Kishi; Naruto's legal guardian came around.

"Oh, he's good, although, I have to wonder what's going on in that house. He never seems to want to go back there." Kakashi said.

Iruka nodded sadly. He just knew that something was going on in there and that Naruto wasn't safe in that house. He was happy to hear that Naruto was staying at the Naras. But he couldn't shake off the fear that something really, really life changing was going to happen. And the sudden disappearances of Sasuke and Neji weren't exactly comforting.

"Hey, Kakashi, can we stop by the school? I need to find some stuff out." Iruka asked.

"Of course, my love. Anything you ask of me, I shall do. If it is to the end of the earth, I shall go, to the moon, I shall fly. For you, my love, anything." Kakashi said.

Iruka couldn't help but grin like a fool and blush like fire hydrant.

~~~Hyuuga manor 1:00 pm~~~

"Sir, there have been numerous phone calls from Konoha high concerning young sir Neji. They have requested that he should have a check up by lady Tsunadae." A short skinny little guy said nervously. His eyes were pale green and his shiny blond hair was gelled up into a short Mohawk.

"Tell them that he is being cared for by the best doctors money can buy. Tell them he should be back at school by Friday." Hiashi said, dismissing the man.

'_Why is it that those little shit heads cant cooperate when they're asked? _

Meanwhile, in a small room somewhere deep within the manor, Neji was plotting.

'_If I can get one of the maids to help me out, I can cut off m-my h-hair and put makeup on and casually walk out as a woman. No-one would know! But, how would Hinata escape? And Hanabi? We can't stay here, in Konoha. We have to go, far away. Or, maybe get Shikaku to help us file a law suit against Hiashi, but where would we go? I've heard that Canada has a lot of opportunities, but how would I get me, Hinata, and Hanabi there? We'd need a lot of money. Damn." _

* * *

please review!

notes:( to clear up a few details.)

-neji has athsma and post traumatic stress disorder. which means he get very stressed very easily and it isnt good for him to be in overly stressful situations. he also does not hate as many people as he does in the anime. he loves hinata and hanabi. he is also good friends with shikamaru and naruto.

-naruto has mild autism. but it only affects his learning and reaction to things. which is why he didnt bolt when he was cornered by orochimaru by his shack. and also why he bounced back from being raped. his brain doesnt allow him to dwell on things. also, kishi misato is naruto's adoptive father. but he is abused and is staying at shikamaru's house until i say otherwise.

-sasuke is still coldhearted, but so much so. also, he is gay, (i'll explain when the time comes)

-mizuki is not a teacher. he is a higher end buisness man.

-iruka has diabetes but cannot resist his sweet tooth. he also ADORES ginger cookies. and is severely allergic to peanuts.

-kakashi is still kakashi...

-itachi is not mean in this fic, he is the awsome older brother i never had. he loves sasuke, but dispises thier father.

-the girls of naruto will probably make their appearances in the next chapter.

i hope this isnt so confusing anymore!

REVIEW!

MO:p


	9. Chapter 9

i'm back again! here's tha ninth chappy! tee hee!

warning: abuse, child prostituion, slash/yaoi themes. (flame me if you dont like!)

disclaimer: if i owned naruto, neji would have been tenten's boyfriend and naruto would have loved hinata from the start...so ya, i dont own naruto. however, i do own the plot (who am i kiddin? there's no plot!) and i own the many oc's who pop up from time to time!

happy reading! leave a review!

* * *

~~~Uchiha manor 10:30 pm~~~

Sasuke whimpered as his door opened. Yet again.

His father had allowed more men to come in tonight. And this man was the third. The man was insanely large and bulky. His hair was greasy and he reeked of cigarettes and booze. He sauntered up to Sasuke cockily.

"So, you're the famous Sasuke? The boy who has a great ass. I've wanted to come here for a while now, you know? Get a piece of that ass." The man slurred. He was deliriously drunk and out of his right mind, in Sasuke's opinion.

The man harshly pulled Sasuke up by his hair held him in front of his face. He looked into Sasuke's face and smirked at seeing fear. Sasuke was trembling in his shorts, as that was all he was wearing at the time.

Sasuke was roughly shoved back onto his bed (which had been cleaned while he was sleeping in Itachi's room) and the man immediately covered the small form. Sasuke was only 5'3 while this man was at least 6'4. Also, this man seemed to not be able to hold up his own drunken weight, and was pressing down on Sasuke.

"I c-cant b-breath…." Sasuke rasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man teased. He rested up on his elbows "so, what do want me to do with you? Fuck you until you can't see straight, or pleasure you?"

Sasuke was surprised. No-one ever asked him if he wanted anything. Most men didn't even say a word to him.

"Well?" the man's baritone voice brought Sasuke back to earth.

"I-I'd rather you l-leave." Sasuke said.

"Well, that's not gonna happen. I paid to get here, and I'm gonna get some. Whether you want it or not."

The man slid down Sasuke's body and slowly slid down Sasuke's shorts, revealing his rosy cock. The man took the cock into his hand and started to pump it. Sasuke couldn't hold in his moan as he tried to will himself to not respond to this man. But, his body betrayed him as he rapidly became hard.

The man sucked two fingers into his mouth and lined it up with Sasuke's hole. He carefully pushed in and forced passed the ring of muscle in Sasuke's arse. Sasuke gasped at this feeling and bit down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning from this sick pleasure and sobbing from the pain as his hole was extremely sore and abused.

~~~meanwhile, outside Uchiha manor under Sasuke's window~~~

"Ino, did you remember your camera?" Sakura asked as she tested the ladder that was against the wall. The ladder was strong and just wide enough to fit two small people side by side.

"Of course! A chance at seeing Sasuke half naked is worth documenting!" Ino said, flipping her blond hair behind her back.

The two girls were decked out in black pants and sweaters with black boots. Ino went the extra mile and bought a black headband to go with the outfit.

"Let's climb!"

They both started the ascent up to Sasuke's window. They started to hear voices. Male voices to be exact. It was coming from the window beside Sasuke's. They were slightly muffled but as they went higher, they got clearer and clearer.

"So, it's a hundred dollars for an hour with Sasuke? And I get to do whatever I want to do with him?" the first voice said. This caused Sakura to stop and listen.

"Yes, one hundred and you get to fuck Sasuke for an hour." The second voice said, Ino gasped and froze five rungs above Sakura.

"So, how old is he again?"

"He's 15."

"And from what I've heard, he won't put up much of a resistance." This was a new voice.

"Yes and his ass is so tight and hot. When he screams and pleads in his cute little baby voice it's so sexy" another new voice.

"Ino! What's going on?" Sakura yelled/whispered to Ino.

"I don't know, Sakura….but I'm afraid that I might not want to know." Ino whispered back.

~~~Hyuuga manor 10:30 pm (same time period as above) ~~~

"You little piece of shit! You ungrateful bastard! Fuck head!" Hiashi was in the middle of beating Neji and was now kicking Neji repeatedly in his gut. Neji was struggling to breathe through an asthma attack and keep conscious.

"H-Hiashi-sama! I-I can't breath. Asthma…..-a-attack!" Neji managed to gasp out.

"Cant breath?" Hiashi mocked and stooped down in front of Neji.

Neji could only try to breath through the intense constriction in his lungs but only managed to get in small gasps and make wheezing sounds.

"Hmm, If I let you have your inhaler," Hiashi reached into his shirt pocked and held the inhaler in front of Neji "you can breath again, right?"

Neji managed to nod and wince as pain ripped through every nerve of his weak body.

"Hmmm, I should give this to you, shouldn't I?" Hiashi asked again. "But, I don't want to. Good luck." Hiashi stood and walked out the door.

Hinata was walking to the bathroom when her father exited the 'torture room'. She peeked around the corner to see Hiashi toss a little blue thing on the floor in front of the room. She also noticed that he didn't lock the door.

When he walked the opposite way Hinata was, she bolted to the door and saw Neji's inhaler on the floor. She panicked and grabbed it and rushed into the room to see Neji sprawled out on the floor painfully gasping for air and shaking violently.

Hinata didn't wait for her brain to register anything before she rushed to Neji and put the inhaler into his mouth. She pressed the button and held Neji's nose (a/n: the medicine comes out of your nose sometimes. I used inhalers once) before too long, Neji was breathing somewhat normally again.

"nii-san! Are you okay? We have to get out of here! We have to leave! It's not healthy to stay here! You need somewhere calm! Nii-san! Let's run away! I saw father go into his bedroom! We can escape! You, me and Hanabi! Come on try to get up!" Hinata said as she frantically tried to heave Neji up onto his feet.

Finally, Neji was on his feet and limping out the door with Hinata supporting his side. Hinata knocked on Hanabi's door four times, pause and then three times.

Hanabi's door flew open and she threw three bags over her shoulders and grabbed another bag from the floor. She was wearing street clothes and so was Hinata.

Hanabi raced back into her room and grabbed a thick blanket from her bed and nodded to Hinata.

"Let's go." Hinata said.

~~~later on in a taxi on hillcrest dr.~~~

"So, where you kids goin', exactly?" the driver asked Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi.

"We need to go to 539 canine street." Hinata said.

"aint' that where that dog kid lives?" the driver asked in his Detroit accent.

"You know him?" Hanabi asked.

"Yea! He my cousin! We go way back!" the driver said.

The driver got them to the house quickly and told them to say hi to Kiba for him.

"Here's the money." Hinata said holding out a twenty dollar bill.

"Naaah, b'. You keep that." The driver said smiling.

"t-thank y-ou!" Hinata said going quickly to Neji's side.

They walked up to the house and rang the door bell.

The door soon opened to reveal a very sleepy and groggy Kiba wearing only a pair of flannel pajama pants with dog patterns all over it.

"Umm, hi?" Kiba said staring at the three young people at his door. '_What the hell?_' Kiba thought to himself.

"Well, let us in!" Hanabi said as she rudely shoved passed Kiba and let Neji and Hinata enter.

Akamaru barked happily at seeing Hinata and went up to her.

Neji sneezed "oowwwww!" he groaned as pain splashed him like a huge bucket of water spilling over him. When he sneezed again, he had to bite his tongue to stop from screaming like a girl.

"Whoa! Are you okay, man? What happened?" Kiba said while taking over for Hinata and leading Neji over to the couch.

"Father has gone too far this time. He took away nii-san's inhaler and if I didn't get there when I did, he would've died!" Hinata said, while she took off the cushions of the couch. She had been here many times before, and knew that Kiba's couch was also a pullout bed. She pushed down on the mesh and pulled out the folded up bed.

Kiba helped Neji lie down on the bed and went to the bathroom for some allergy pills. Since Neji kept on sneezing he figured he was allergic to Akamaru.

Tbc~~~

* * *

quick notes:

neji wont die, dont worry!

and yes, i'll bring in all the girls in the next chappy, i promise!

aren't you mad at me for giving you that cliffhanger in the middle of the chapter? you're wondering what's gonna happen with sasuke and ino and sakura, arent you?

well, review and i'll be more than happy to continue my fic!

**AWSOMENESS!**

(LISTEN TO THE REVIEW BUTTON!)

_PRESS ME! PRESS ME!_

_LEAVE A REVIEW!_

_\/_


	10. Chapter 10

hey! another chapter! 2 days in a row! well, your lucky! so thank me by reviewing or flaming!

warning: slash/yaoi action, and stuff.

disclaimer: own, naruto, i do not. related to yoda, i am not. i am typing like this, i know not why...

happy reading!

* * *

~~~ Inuzuka residence 12:00 am~~~

"Nii-san, are you awake?" Hanabi asked quietly. The three teens were on the Inuzuka pull out bed in the living room.

"What would you do if I told you I wasn't?" Neji asked softly while smiling at Hanabi.

"I'd flick your fore head." Hanabi said also smiling. The moonlight drifted in from the large bay window so Hanabi could see Neji and Hinata.

"Then why did you bother asking?" Neji asked again, looking over at the 10 year old.

"I dunno." Hanabi said, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Well? What do you need?"

"Would you miss me?"

"What?"

"Would you miss me… if I was gone?"

Neji looked at Hanabi curiously.

"What do you mean? Why would you be gone?" Neji asked her

"Well, I'm just the kid and you and Hinata could take care of yourselves. And, well, I'm just the dead weight. I can't cook; I can't move as fast, I can't do anything for you."

"Oh, Hanabi, you're not a dead weight. You are very precious to me and I don't know what I'd do If I lost you. So get that idea out of your head before I beat it out of you." Neji said. "My heart couldn't take it if I lost my little 'nabi. So don't think like that, okay?" Neji playfully poked Hanabi in her side causing her slap his hand away and giggle.

"Thank you, nii-san. I love you." Hanabi said as she hugged Neji, carefully avoiding his sore spots.

"So, Neji, when are you gonna ask Tenten out?" Hanabi said with a mischievous glint in her pearly eyes.

"w-what?" Neji asked, dumbfounded.

"I know you love her, I'm not stupid. You have this picture of her and you always looked at her with these dreamy, sappy, gushy eyes. I mean, you _couldn't_ be any more obvious!" Hanabi said.

"Well, I, she, we, well, we don't really…talk…a lot." Neji said. He could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"Oh come on Neji!" Hinata said.

"What? When did you wake up?"

"Every girl would give up anything to be with you! I go to the same school as you do!" Hinata said.

"Look, Tenten probably likes some other guy. I'm just the band geek." Neji said.

"Neji, your nickname is 'the sexy bass' no girl in the school would say that you weren't hot. All they do is watch you play your bass guitar in the school band!" Hinata said

"Neji, are you that dense?" Hanabi said, flicking him on the forehead.

Neji only glared half-heartedly at his cousins.

~~~Uchiha manor 1:00 am~~~

Sasuke was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about the man who had pleasured him and prepared him instead of taking him fast and rough. The man even thanked Sasuke when he left.

_-_-flash back-_-_

Sasuke moaned in pleasure as the man stroked him and swiped over his prostrate. The man hadn't entered him yet and Sasuke –much to his horror- was enjoying what was being done to his body.

The man took out his fingers and lined his cock up with Sasuke's hole. He gently pushed into Sasuke all the way until he was fully sheathed within the heat of Sasuke's body. All the while, he was stroking Sasuke's dick. Soon, he started slowly pull back, and then slowly push back in.

When Sasuke moaned gasped the man knew he had found the spot that made Sasuke see stars. And it did. Sasuke saw stars each time the man hit that spot. Sasuke greatly preferred this to the hard and fast fucking that every other man seemed to crave. And he also wasn't tearing anymore due to the fact that this man had prepared him before.

The man started to pick up the pace and was hitting Sasuke's prostrate each time he thrusted. His hand was pumping Sasuke in time with the thrusts. He was greatly enjoying the moans and yells coming from Sasuke.

"P-p-please, I-I …" Sasuke couldn't finish what he was going to say as he came with a loud yell. The man came right after, spilling his semen deep inside of Sasuke.

The man gently pulled out of Sasuke and kissed his cheek. Sasuke was still panting and recovering from his orgasm and barely registered the soft kiss he received on his cheek.

"Thank you, you were amazing." The man slurred drunkenly. He reached for Sasuke's hand and gently kissed the knuckles.

Sasuke was shocked when the man thanked him and stumbled out the door. He blushed when he thought about how he had actually liked that. The gentle romance, not the hard fuck. And how he wished he could have that with someone, a male someone. With a start, Sasuke realized that he was gay.

-_-_end flash back_-_-

Sasuke was still surprised at this new revelation. He was gay and he was submissively gay. So he'd be the 'girl' of the relationship, if he ever had one.

He was also surprised that after what that man did, he wasn't too sore afterwards. He could walk somewhat normally.

"Cookie?" Itachi asked softly as he entered Sasuke's room. He didn't even bother to knock.

"Yes?" Sasuke replied.

"I have a plan, I can get you out of here, tonight, right now, but we have to hurry." Itachi said as he reached into the closet and pulled out a black Nike gym bag and proceeded to stuff Sasuke's clothes in it.

"r-really?" Sasuke said pushing himself up and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yes, now, put these on while I pack your stuff." Itachi said as he tossed a blue sweater and dark blue jeans at Sasuke.

"o-o-okay" Sasuke said.

He grabbed his shorts and slipped them on before pulling the jeans over them. He pulled the sweater over his head as Itachi rushed into the bathroom and came out with his body wash and shampoo.

"You ready, cookie?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Let's go."

~~~Sakura's bedroom 1:30 am~~~

Sakura and Ino were in Sakura's bedroom going over what they had witnessed at the Uchiha manor.

"Sakura, I think we should report it to the cops." Ino said. She was sitting on Sakura bed in her sleeping clothes.

"I know, Ino." Sakura said sadly. She couldn't believe what happened there. It was a huge shock to these Sasuke fan girls.

_-_-flash back-_-_

Sakura and Ino climbed the remaining distance to Sasuke's bedroom. They took out their cameras. Although they weren't sure if they should still go through with this, they still wanted to.

They slowly peered into the bedroom.

What they saw would change the lives of many people. (a/n: okay, not really, but I couldn't think of anything else.)

Sasuke was lying on his bed, panting and moaning, while some big, scruffy man had his fingers up his ass and his hand pumping Sasuke's cock.

"I-Ino, we need to report this to the cops. Take the picture." Sakura said.

"Oh my god." Was all Ino could say as Sakura reached into her camera pouch and shakily turned it on. She pressed the flash off button and aimed.

"Sakura! Wait, do you really think we should do it?" Ino asked with fear evident in her eyes.

"We need to report this. And they'll never believe us if we don't have evidence." Sakura said.

"Okay then." Ino said.

Sakura aimed again. And then, all time seemed to freeze as she snapped the picture. It was no more that half a second but it felt like all eternity for them. They took the picture and now they had it saved.

"l-let's go, Ino." Sakura said as she started to climb down the ladder. Ino followed soon after.

-_-_end flashback_-_-

"Let's go to sleep Ino, we'll think about this in the morning." Sakura said.

"Okay."

~~~Konoha cafeteria 11:30 am~~~

"So, Tenten, how's life goin'?" a girl with four blond spiky pigtails said as she joined her friend in the lunch line.

"Oh, I'm fine Temari." The other girl said. She had shiny brown hair up into two buns, making her look like a panda.

"Let's cut to the chase, do you like him or not?" Temari asked.

"Like who?" Tenten asked.

"Ugh! Neji!" Temari said.

"Wh-why would you think that?"

"Oh, come on! You sigh every you see him, and," Temari reached into Tenten's backpack and pulled out a blue note book. She flipped to the back cover. "You have this, in all of your books."

Temari was referring to a taped on picture of Neji in the school band playing bass guitar.

"I-I don't know what your talking about. Anyone could have put that there…" Tenten said trying to defend herself. Okay, she had a little obsession with long haired, pearly eyed, sexy bass players, so what?

"You're hopeless."

"Temari!" a short red headed boy came running towards the two older girls.

"Gaara? What's wrong?" Temari asked him.

The boy sniffed and looked like he was about to cry.

"I-I lost Mr. snuggles!" Gaara said in great distress.

Temari sighed. Gaara was such a baby when it came to Mr. snuggles. He could cry for days if he couldn't find him. And to make matters worse, he was a 16 year old boy!

"Gaara, you gave him to me, remember?" Temari said reaching into her bag and pulling out a fluffy brown teddy bear.

"Mr. snuggles! Oh, don't scare me like that again!" Gaara said as he kissed the bear on its head. "I'll see you later Mr. snuggles. Bye Tenten, bye Temari." After he hugged his sister, Gaara ran out of the cafeteria.

Temari sighed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with that boy."

Tenten only laughed.

Tbc~~

* * *

well? good? bad? good? totally awsome? best ever? greast fic of all time?

quick notes'

-most of the naruto characers will be able to play a musical instrument in my fic:

~neji: bass guitar

~ sasuke: drums

~naruto: electric guitar

~hinata: keyboard (piano)

~hanabi: just learning acoustic guitar

~tenten: flute, saxophhone

~others will pop up here and there.

review! review!

leave a review!

you get an e hug!

_|/_


	11. Chapter 11

wow! hey! im finally done! yaaaay! 1,093 words! 3 1/2 pages on microsoft word! wow!

warnings: none really, just a tad bit of swearing and some bad humour.

disclamer: if i owned naruto,

my life would be sweet

but sadly i dont.

so, sue me and i'll be on the streets

* * *

~~~Higuri motel, Konoha 12:00 pm~~~

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Hmmm? What, cookie?" Itachi asked groggily.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked.

"We're at a motel near your school." Itachi said. His head was barely sticking out from underneath the blanket of the bed he and Sasuke shared.

The room they got was relatively nice. It was 'L' shaped and had only 2 rooms. One was the kitchen, sitting, bedroom area. And the other was a bathroom. The walls were beige and the carpet was taupe. The brothers had arrived here late that night and were still sleeping.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked softly again.

"What, Sasuke?" Itachi asked again.

"I'm hungry."

Itachi sighed. He was too comfortable to move, but Sasuke hadn't gotten any food for a little while. And, he was feeling hungry too. He hadn't eaten anything since they had left the previous night.

"Alright," Itachi said sitting up. "let's go get some food."

~~~Inuzuka residence 1:00 pm~~~

Neji bit his lip hard to stop himself from screaming. He was lying on his stomach, while Hinata and Kiba's older sister –the only person left in Kiba's home after a freak car accident killing his parents- poked and prodded Neji's now swollen and red ankle.

"AWWW! FUCK! STOP! I CANT TAKE IT! STOP!" Neji screamed.

"Sorry nii-san!" Hinata said.

"Whoa, sorry dude." Saeila said. (a/n: im sorry, but I forgot a lot about the anime, so I don't know who Kiba lives with . so let's just say – for the sake of this fic,- that he lives with his big sister Saeila thx!)

"j-just let me rest here." Neji said into his pillow.

"Okay nii-san. But drink this before you do that." Hinata said softly as she helped Neji painfully roll over. She gave him a glass with the clear sweet substance to help Neji heal.

"Oi, Neji! When are you going back to school?" Kiba said as he walked in with Akamaru in his arms.

"Um, I don't know." Neji said tiredly.

Soon, Neji started sneezing and Akamaru had to leave the room.

~~~Iruka's apartment 2:00 pm~~~

Iruka hummed contentedly as he sat comfortably in Kakashi's arms, eating sugar and nut free ginger cookies, watching ghost-busters on the TV. He was relatively surprised that Mizuki hadn't returned since he ran to Tsunadae.

"Dolphin?" Kakashi asked in his rumbling baritone voice.

"Yes, Kashi?" Iruka replied.

"Did you mail those letters to the cops yet?" Kakashi asked. He was referring the 'anonymous' picture of Sasuke and a much older man in a very intimate position and a hastily typed up dialogue of what the anonymous submitter referred to as 'what they heard while snooping around the Uchiha manor, and trust us! We're not lying!'

"Oh, yes I did, the police are going to do a full house search to see if they could find something to prove all this to be correct. You can't just leave something like that I mean, that man looked like he was 40!" Iruka said.

"I have a really weird feeling that things are gonna change. Like we're all just gonna…change." Kakashi said solemnly.

Iruka frowned and lovingly caressed Kakashi's covered cheek. All the while thinking that things will change too.

~~~Subaku residence 3:00 pm~~~

a short, 16 year old red headed boy clad in a black t-shirt and red shorts sat at the small table with his siblings eating a dinner of mac'n'cheese. Their father had left them to fend for themselves when Gaara was 7, and they had been doing that ever since.

"Gaara, how's the piano lessons going?" a tall black haired scruffy looking boy asked him.

"Oh, they're going alright Kankuro." Gaara said.

"Temari? How's school and stuff?" Kankuro asked his older sister.

"fine." Temari said.

Temari stood up and cleared the table. She picked up all the cheap plastic plates they used and put them in the sink. They couldn't afford to buy more.

"Well, you guys wanna play some scrabble? (A/n: I love that game!)" Kankuro asked.

"Sure!" Gaara said as he raced off to get the game.

"Tema how's the job hunt?" Kankuro asked as Gaara left.

Temari let out a long sigh. "Not too good. But maybe they're looking for someone in the mall? Maybe I can snag a job there." Temari said as she rinsed the soap off the plates and put them on the rack to dry.

"We can't have you working at MacDonald's when we're so close to final exams." Temari said as she hugged Kankuro.

"But, my grades are fine; I don't have anything to worry about. I'll just wing it and-"

"No! You will study and you're gonna pass." Temari said looking Kankuro in his eyes.

"You know you look just like mom when you do that?" Kankuro said.

"Yes, so I've heard."

"Let's play some scrabble!" Gaara shouted merrily as he walked in with the scrabble box in his hands and Mr. snuggles seated on top.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara sat back down at the table and started to set up the game.

~~~Higuri motel 4:00 pm~~~

Sasuke sighed contentedly as he snuggled deeper into his brother's arms. Granted, his ass was still a bit stinging and his head was hurting a little but that didn't ruin this brotherly bonding session.

"A-a-aniki?" Sasuke asked timidly.

"Yes, cookie?"

"Um, I want t-to tell you something."

"What's that?" Itachi turned so he was looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"I, um, I-I think I'm….."

"Spit it out, I wont laugh, if that's what you're thinking." Itachi said, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Sasuke took a deep breath and mentally shook himself.

"I-I'm gay."

Itachi only looked at Sasuke as if saying _'you're just realizing this_?'

"y-you knew?" Sasuke wasn't dumb like Naruto, (a/n: no, naru-chan isn't dumb! He has autism!) He saw the look and put two and two together (and gotseven!) and realized that Itachi must have known this all along.

"Of course! It was so obvious! You never, once looked twice at any girl, and you always blush around larger guys." Itachi said smiling. "Besides, I have a few gay friends, I know the signs."

Sasuke only pouted and punched Itachi on the arm.

"And, you punch like a girl."

Both Sasuke and Itachi started laughing.

Tbc~~~

* * *

well,that's chapter 11! hope u liked! i know i ddid!

there once was a cow who mooed

who didnt leave a review

he choked on his cud,

got shot by elmer fudd,

so dont be a dud

leave a review!

**_you know what to do!_**

**_you know you want to!_**

**_dont be a dud! _**

**_or get shot by elmer fudd!_**

**_leave a review!_**

**_\/_**


	12. Chapter 12

hi y'all! to any returning readers, welcome back, and here is winner!

warnings:nothin in this chappy

disclamer: naruto, naruto,

how i love thee

naruto, naruto

me no owney...:'(

* * *

~~~outside Higuri motel 5:00 pm.~~~ (it's a Wednesday.)

Sasuke and Itachi were sitting outside under a tall weeping willow tree while the wind blew gently across their bodies. Sasuke was playing with Itachi's hair out of boredom.

As he braided the hair neatly, Itachi started to doze off. A black Benz slowly came into view. It was very shiny and looked new. Sasuke was curious as to what rich person would come to this run-down motel to stay.

His musings were cut short as Fugaku Uchiha exited the car.

"A-aniki! Get up! It's father!" Sasuke said with terror clear in his voice. He quickly stood up and pulled his brother up.

"Quickly, Sasuke! Run to the room! Go!" Itachi said. But Sasuke was too scared to move

"Boys! I advise you to get into this car right now!" Fugaku bellowed.

"Sasuke, go! Quickly!" Itachi pushed Sasuke towards the motel.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Fugaku pull out a gun.

"Sasuke, get in the car, and no-one gets shot." Fugaku said, Venom dripping from his words. Would Fugaku go that far?

"n-no!" Sasuke said, cursing his weak, wavering voice, clearly exposing how utterly terrified Sasuke was. He was frozen to the spot, eyes wide, legs jelly.

Itachi spun around just as Fugaku pulled the trigger…..

~~~Konoha walk-in-clinic 5:09 pm.~~~

Neji, Kiba and Saeila sat in the waiting room of the small clinic. There were way too many people in here to allow everyone to sit. This was why Kiba and Saeila were standing beside Neji who was unable to stand because of his ankle, which had swollen to insane proportions. His ankle looked like a red tennis ball.

"Hyuuga, Neji?" a tall, lanky young man said, clearly uninterested. "The doctor will see you now. Please follow me."

Kiba and Saeila hoisted Neji up and limped after the man. They passed by many rooms with old and young patients. They passed a pharmacy in which Hinata and Hanabi were buying a few snacks for their small group.

"Oi, Hinata!" Kiba called.

Hinata spun around and quickly grabbed the snacks off the counter after giving the cute clerk (who was flirting with the shy girl.) the money she owed.

"Hey, cutie, come back! Can I have a good bye kiss?" the green eyed clerk said and he pouted and pointed to his cheek which had a bit of stubble on it.

Hinata blushed madly but leaned up to give the clerk a kiss. Neji growled low in his throat. How dare that, pervert do that to sweet Hinata?

"You too sweetness." The clerk gestured for Hanabi to kiss his other cheek. Which she did, before grabbing Hinata and catching up with her cousin.

"What's with that guy? Does he know how old you are? Did he do anything to you guys? Are you girls okay?" Neji fussed over the girls, he was having an overprotective-and-vicious-if-need-be-big-brother moment.

"We're fine nii-san!" Hanabi said. "Geez lay off!"

The group laughed as they finally entered the doctor's office.

The walls were stark white with cream tiles and posters of the human body all over the walls.

"Ah, here we are. Neji Hyuuga. All right, what seems to be the problem?" the kind looking doctor asked from behind his desk.

"Well, we think that there's something seriously wrong with his ankle, and he needs a refill for his inhalers." Saeila told the doctor.

"Okay, Neji, could you please sit on the table?" the doctor said gesturing over to the examination table in the corner.

Kiba and Saeila helped Neji over to the table.

"Okay, Neji, could you please remove your shirt?" The doctor asked as he quickly skimmed through Neji's medical records. His eyes widened as he looked them over.

"Neji, it says here that you have asthma and PTSD? How did that happen?" the doctor asked as he walked over to Neji, adjusting his stethoscope.

"My uncle, he beat us. So, I guess I got overly stressed, being in high school, and all." Neji said, wincing as pain shot in his shoulder. "Ouch."

"Is your shoulder giving you problems?" the doctor asked again.

"yea, it's really sore."

The doctor felt around Neji's shoulder feeling for stiffness or a sprain. Shortly after, he nodded, "it's just the muscle being sore. It'll get better with a bit of exercise and rest. Now, let's check you pulse."

The doctor, Dr. Watson, put his stethoscope in his ears and pressed the cold drum on Neji's chest, causing Neji jump and wince.

"Oh, sorry." Dr. Watson said as he rubbed the drum on his hands to warm it up.

When the examination was over, with much pain on Neji's part, the group trekked back to the pharmacy to fill out Neji's prescription. A refill on his inhalers, a bottle of painkillers, and new crutches.

~~~Nara residence 6:00 pm~~~

Naruto and Shikamaru lay on the floor in Shikamaru's room, surrounded by books and papers. They were supposed to be doing homework, but Naruto needed an explanation on the reign of Oda Nobunaga, and they got really off topic when they started to talk about kings and queens, then cute princesses, then Hinata…..

"Naruto, we need to finish our homework! So stop talking and get to it!" Shikamaru said pulling his pencil out from underneath the thick textbook where it ended up while they were talking.

"But, I'm bored and I don't get it!" Naruto whined. "Why cant I just be normal and have a normal life, and not worry about things 24/7, and why did I have to have autism, I mean, what's it good for?"

Shikamaru patted Naruto on the back and leaned over to look at his work. Naruto had about 3 quarters done, and was stuck on a question concerning the reign of Oda Nobunaga.

"Alright, what don't you get?" Shikamaru asked.

"This one," Naruto said tapping his pencil on the 16th question. "I'm not sure what they're asking."

"Okay, the question asks, 'in the feudal era, oda nobunaga wanted to unify-" Shikamaru was interrupted by the phone ringing. He sighed and went to pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked. "Oh, hey Hinata."….."yes, he's here"…"sure, hold on"…"Naruto, it's for you."

Naruto smiled widely and bounded for the phone. "Hinata! How are you? Are you still with you ruddy ingrate of a father?"

"No, n-Naruto, we're a-at k-Kiba's" Hinata said cursing how she couldn't drop the stutter around Naruto.

"oh, that's good. Hey! Do you still want to go out? Like, tomorrow after school? Hey, why aren't you at school? All the Neji and Sasuke fan girls are going nuts." Naruto said.

"Neji's a-ankle has a m-m-minor f-fracture, we have to g-g-go to the h-hospital to get him a c-cast." Hinata said. "We can't go to school though, b-b-because father w-would find u-us."

"Oh, that's too bad." Naruto said.

"o-oh, I'm s-sorry Naruto! I h-have to g-g-go b-bye!"

"Bye hina-chaann!"

~~~Subaku residence 6:30 pm~~~

Temari and Gaara were just returning from a quick grocery trip when they saw on their door, an eviction notice. Temari couldn't believe her eyes. she was trying so hard to pay the rent, but still, she had missed a few and she was trying, trying so hard to make enough money to support her and her brothers.

"T-Temari-nii? Do we have to move?" Gaara asked his sister. His voice was shaky, he knew what an eviction notice meant.

Temari only dropped the bag she was holding and hugged her brother tightly. Gaara started to cry and soon, Temari followed.

"Gaa-chan, I love you, you know that right?" when Gaara nodded, she continued "baby, we don't have anywhere to go. We don't have enough money to buy anything anymore. So, from now on, can you make sure that we don't get side tracked? Can you do that for me Gaa-chan? Can you stay strong for me?"

"I I-*hic* I'll try, Temari-*hic* nii." Gaara said tearfully.

"Thanks"

"But, Tema-nii, why can we stay with ten-chan?"

"Tenten?"

"Yea! We could stay with her!"

"You're right, Gaa-chan"

Temari sighed and entered the small apartment with Gaara in tow. All they could think of was how they were going to make it..

Tbc~~~

* * *

well? likey? no likey?

oh well...REVIEW! PLEASE!

more notes:

~gaara isnt cold, he never was

~gaara is the same age as neji and tenten and lee,

~kankurou is 17 and temari is already 18. (she had to repeat a grade because she had to work and couldnt study therefore failing the class)

~REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!


	13. Chapter 13

heey! im bakk! this chappy goes out to rebel jr.! for her awsomeness!

**warning**: this chapter is kind of a filler, so ya.

**discalimmer: ** oh!

naruto, naruto,

i love thee so

it's too bad,

i dont own you.

(all credit for naruto goes to mitarashi)

* * *

~~~Konoha hospital 6:30~~~ (Wednesday, 6th October 2010)

Sasuke sat on his hospital bed mulling over all that had happened in the school year so far. There was rape, child prostitution, he had run away, Itachi had saved him, he discovered his sexuality, and Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei had gotten together, Naruto and Hinata, the Hyuugas ran away to Kiba's house….

Sasuke couldn't believe all that had happened. So many things in just over a month, he was surprised he could keep track. As he was thinking, he remembered how Itachi had been so understanding about him being gay. And how Fugaku had nearly killed him, just today.

_-_-flash back-_-_

Itachi spun around just as Fugaku pulled the trigger…..

The gun shot echoed off of every surface as the bullet sped towards them. Sasuke watched in horror as it got closer, and closer as if in slow motion.

He barely registered Itachi shielding him with his body, but he witnessed, vividly as Itachi's face screwed up in pain.

"A-ANIKI!" Sasuke wailed as he tried to hold up Itachi's body.

"Sasuke! I suggest you get in this car, or Itachi dies!" Fugaku stated clearly. The gun was poised and ready.

Sasuke finally cracked. He saw red. He got furious and before he could he could even think, he was running up to Fugaku and wrestling the gun out of his hands.

Sasuke's smaller body was no match for Fugaku as he was thrown to the ground, his head snapping back against the ash fault. Fugaku took this opportunity and straddled Sasuke's chest, making it very difficult to breath.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…." Fugaku said as he pointed the gun to Sasuke's forehead. "You have disgraced me, and the Uchiha name. You will die today, you –"Fugaku didn't finish what he was going to say, as a blade appeared at his throat.

"Get up." Itachi said harshly. He stood about an inch taller than his father, so he easily dominated him.

"Leave us, and we won't call the cops" Itachi said. "We only want to get away from you. You're scum."

"It's his entire fault." Fugaku whispered brokenly. "His entire fault. She died, because of Sasuke. You killed her. You deserve to die."

Sasuke tried weakly to stop the tears from falling. He knew it his fault that his mother died. If he hadn't been so stupid, and ran back to get his toy, she would still be here. He was just as hurt from that as his father was, and to hear him utter those words, so hatefully, it really hit home for Sasuke.

"i'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He said weakly.

"That's not gonna fix what's happened. You did it. I can't forgive you, I –I- I- I can't forgive myself."

With that, Fugaku put the gun to head and pulled the trigger, silencing himself forever. All of the brother's problems started and ended with him, and now he just laid there, blood gushing out of his head.

Itachi crumpled to the ground, he was losing blood. Sasuke called 911, and soon paramedics were there to help.

-_-_end flashback_-_-

"Excuse me, Uchiha Sasuke, you are free to go, um, someone is here to take you." A tall gangly nurse said. Her thin form being draped in oversized scrubs.

"w-what about my aniki?" Sasuke said in a raspy voice.

"he'll need to stay here for about a week more so we can stabilize him and get him back to healthy." She said.

"O-okay. Can I see him?" Sasuke asked the woman.

"I'm sorry, but he needs rest and I am not permitted to let anyone into the icu." She told him.

"o-okay." Sasuke got up off the bed, thankful for the painkillers he got. His chest had bruised and the back of his head was badly injured. Luckily, he didn't suffer from any brain damage, but he was in a little pain.

As Sasuke reached the lobby, he saw all his friends waiting for him. Naruto, iruka, Kakashi, Tsunadae, Kiba, Neji, Hinata – holding a gift- Hanabi, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru and his parents were there. They were all worried looking and relieved at the same time.

"Teme! Oh my god! I was worried about you, man! Don't do that again!" Naruto yelled running up and giving Sasuke a huge bear hug.

"Please don't yell in the hospital." The nurse said.

"We're so glad you're okay! Sasuke, what happened, are you sure you're okay? Where's Itachi?" Iruka asked

"He's in the ICU, I can't see him. But maybe if I come tomorrow, I might be able to." Sasuke said pulling out of the hug, only to get pulled into another one, this time it was Tsunadae.

"Oh, don't worry us like that again! In my old age, I could get a heart attack!" Tsunadae said jokingly.

"We'd better go; we wouldn't want to keep you away from a bed for too long Sasu-chaan!" Hanabi said. (She was one of the only people who could call him that)

Sasuke only smiled at all the faces around him. He felt like he just came home, for the first time, safe, and sound.

~~~Tenten's residence 8:00pm~~~

"Hey, thanks for letting us stay with you tennie." Temari said, as she put her bag down on her bed.

"Hey, no problem! Oh, yeah, my boss said he needs a new waitress to work the work the same hours I do! He said that they'd work for the same money I did! Temmie, I got you a job!" Tenten said excitedly.

"Really? No way! Thank you soooo much tennie!" Temari said going to give Tenten a

Hug.

"Tema-nii? Whose is this?" Gaara asked from the doorway. He was holding a blue stuffed whale.

"Oh, that's Kankuro's, Gaa-chan. Just leave it on his bed." Temari said to her brother.

Currently, they were in Tenten's room, in all it's panda crazed glory. There were two beds, one for each girl, and a whole lot of bags everywhere.

"Hey, I'm hungry, let's get a few pizzas." Tenten said.

~~~tbc

* * *

you will do well to review...


	14. Chapter 14

~~~Hyuuga manor 12:00 pm (noon) ~~~ (oct. 7th, 2010)

Hiashi Hyuuga, a man of many principles, was slowly losing his mind. His company was losing stocks left and right. His nephew and his daughters were nowhere to be found and he was taking all his anger out on his employees, most of which had quit when they heard about the missing Hyuuga heirs.

"Why is my life such a mess?" Hiashi asked himself. "Did I do something wrong? I was only instilling discipline in them. Perhaps I went too far?"

Hiashi eyed the steel knife lying on the coffee table in front of him. He admired the shininess and the expert craftsmanship. He admired the sturdy handle.

He admired the way it pierced his chest so nicely before he fell limp, in a puddle of his own blood, wondering why he hadn't thought of this earlier.

~~~Inuzuka residence 1:00 pm~~~

Neji Hyuuga was very irritated. One, Hinata and Hanabi would not stop singing jingle bells (in the beginning of October!) and two; he couldn't help but sing along with the infuriating tune. And lastly, the joy on Hanabi's face was enough to make him sing for the next two hours.

Of course, that was what he had thought to himself two hours ago.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells! Jingle all the way!" Neji sang in his rich alto voice. "Hey, guys can we stop now? Let's sing a different song." Neji said over the music.

"But why? I love jingle bells!" Hanabi pouted.

"Yes, but I only like it a little bit. And not nearly enough to keep singing it. Besides, it's not even close to November yet, why not sings that new Mike Pospher song? Please don't go?" Neji suggested. He friggin' loved that song (a/n: ME TOO! I LOVE THAT SONG!)

"Oh come on! What ever happened to Christmas spirit?" Hinata asked.

"It's asleep. Now sing something else." Neji said, narrowing his eyes from his place on the pullout bed in Kiba's living room. His leg propped up on two pillows.

"Fine, Mr. Scrooge." Hanabi said as she popped in the mike Pospher CD into the karaoke machine. "Just ruin the whole Christmas mood."

"Shut up and sing." Neji said.

"What are we singing?" Sasuke asked as he and Naruto walked in.

"Please don't go" Hanabi said.

"I love that song!" Sasuke said cheerfully.

Sasuke and Naruto were dropped off at the inuzuka house in the morning because it would be unwise for them to return to school after all that happened. Shikamaru and Kiba were both at school getting all the homework and getting notes from all their teachers for Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke. After school they would stop by at Hanabi's school and get the homework and lesson overview from Konohamaru, Hanabi's best friend.

"Just run away, from these lies" the group started. "Back to yesterday, safe to-night"

As the music started to pick up in the chorus, they noticed how well their voices blended together. It was like a choir singing an angel song.

"Wow, we sound good!" Naruto said as the song finished.

"Yea! It's like we should start a band!" Hanabi said.

~~~Konoha high locker bay H 3:00 pm~~~

"Hey, um Shikamaru?" Kiba asked his lazy friend tentatively.

"What?" was Shikamaru's reply.

"Um. Okay, I'm just gonna spit it out. I have a huge crush on Sasuke." Kiba said. "And I mean, come on, he doesn't want a relationship now. He just got out of his situation, and he doesn't need that right now. And I'm not that romantic, even if I did try he would probably just-"

Shikamaru cut Kiba off mid rant. "Look, I'm may be a genius and whatnot, but I'm no good at these kinds of scenarios. Seeing as I'm trying to get Temari to notice me, and it isn't working, I'm not the best person to ask." Shikamaru looked thoughtful "ask Kakashi -sensei. He'd know more than I would."

"Thanks buddy." Kiba said.

When they arrived home, about 20 minutes later, they were greeted with blasting Mike Pospher music and a group of crazy teens rocking out with the karaoke machine hooked up to the TV and the surround sound system.

"Please don't go! If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here? I don't know! If you feel the way I do if you leave I'm gonna find you!" that whole group sang with mirth.

~~~Tsunadae's House, 3:30 pm~~~

Iruka sat on the plush leather couch sighing contentedly. He was so happy right now, nothing could break his mood. But of course, his worst nightmare had to come true.

Mizuki sauntered into the living room. Iruka had a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face.

"So, Iruka-kun." Mizuki said coldly "you thought you could stay away from me and start a new relationship with Kakashi? Hmm? Well, you're sadly mistaken."

With that, Mizuki backhanded the gentle dolphin causing him to fall over on the floor.

"So weak. So worthless. Only good for a quick fuck." Mizuki said as he pinned Iruka down beneath him. Iruka's cheeks were flooded with tears. How did he find him? Where was Kakashi?

"P-please Mizuki. N-no n-not a-a-again." Iruka struggled to say.

"Iruka!" Kakashi's strong voice drifted into the house.

"Kakashi! Help me!" Iruka cried out.

"Shut it bitch!" Mizuki hit Iruka in the skull.

As Kakashi entered the room, Mizuki got off of Iruka and pulled out a knife. But Kakashi had a trick up his sleeve.

Asuma Sarutobi and his squad of police officers and a few paramedics rushed in and proceeded to put a shell-shocked Mizuki in hand cuffs and to treat the bleeding wound on the side of Iruka's head.

"You are under arrest for fraud, arsenal, and domestic violence." Asuma said. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law" (a/n: is that what they say?)

"What? You can't do this! This is outrageous! Let me go!" Mizuki shouted and struggled as he was forcibly removed from the premises.

"Iruka, babe, you okay? Are you hurting badly?" Kakashi fussed over a smiling Iruka.

"Kakashi, I'm fine. Really I'm fine." Iruka said to reassure Kakashi.

"Hey, Iruru, what if we all moved to Canada. Me, you, Naruto, the Hyuugas, the Uchihas, Kiba, we should get out of here. Too much sad things have happened here. Let's all start out fresh and new." Kakashi said.

"That's an amazing idea." Iruka said as he pressed his lips against his boyfriend's.

~~~Konoha hospital Itachi's room 5:00 pm~~~

Itachi sighed into his cup of coffee. The hospital food was shit and so was the coffee. He was thankful Sasuke knew him so well. The boy had insisted on stopping at the local coffee shop and getting a cup of French vanilla coffee for his brother.

Currently the whole gang was sitting beside Itachi laughing and being teens.

Neji was just getting up to go to the bathroom when Iruka and Kakashi walked into the room.

"Hey, Itachi! How are you feeling?" Iruka asked.

"Whoa! Iruka-nii! What happened to you?" Naruto asked as he went over to Iruka and lightly toughed the white bandage covering his forehead.

Iruka sighed as he realized just how tall Naruto was. As he looked around, he was dejected to see that the only people who were shorter than him were Hanabi, (she's 10), Hinata, (she's just short) and Sasuke. (He was starved as a child.)

"Oh, nothing, just a bad meeting with a door." Iruka quickly lied. "Hey, we have a proposition for you! What do you think of all of us moving to Canada? We could enroll all of you in school and they do have a shortage in teachers, and we could easily afford a large enough house. What do you guys say?"

"You mean like live in Canada? Like in Toronto? Where all the cool people live?" Hanabi asked (a/n: sorry, I couldn't resist.)

"Yes, if you want." Kakashi said, a smile wrinkling his mask.

A chorus of Okays and general approval sounded throughout the hospital room.

Looks like Naruto and the gang are moving to Canada!

Tbc~~~


	15. Chapter 15

hi! hi!

warning and discalimer, blah blah

in the last chapter, i did not include the fact that mike pospher was actually mike posner and that i did that on purpose...

and i do not own 'Please Dont Go' (i friggin love that song!)

anyway, read on!

* * *

~~~Inuzuka residence 4:00 pm~~~ (oct. 8th 2010)

Neji glared at his foot. Well, more like the thick white cast that was on it. He wasn't mad at the cast, but he had a habit of glaring while he was thinking deeply.

"_I miss byakugan. He's probably horribly out of tune by now. I just wish I could play him. This is what it feels like to be away from your bass guitar for more than a month." _Neji mused.

"Whoa, the cast never did anything to you man." Kiba said as he came into the room with a cup of juice.

Neji just rolled his eyes as Kiba plonked down beside him on the pullout bed and switched on the TV.

"Might as well see what's going on in Canada seeing as we're gonna be living there soon." Kiba said as he found BBC: world news.

"Today, in Jakarta, a suicide bomber killed 400 people and injured 50. This is the worst suicide bombing we have ever seen." The news man said. "We'll have more on that, but now let's move on to weather. Chris?"

The screen changed and a young man, about 31 years old, came onto the set his neat brown hair shining in the stage lights. "Today, in Vancouver, it's a sunny day at 10 degrees. (A/n: all temp. will be in Celsius. sorry) and in Toronto, it's a cloudy afternoon at 15 degrees."

"Well, that's all we need to know. Let's see what else is on." Kiba said.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Hanabi screamed as she ran into the room. She bounded onto the bed jostling Neji causing his foot to act up.

"Not so fast, Hanabi." Neji said around the pain.

"Nii-san, look! Father killed himself!" Hanabi said holding out the Konoha star, the city's local news paper. On the front page, was a picture of Hiashi. The headlines read 'Hiashi Hyuuga, suicidal.

Neji instantly felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. Hiashi was dead and they were free to do what ever they wanted.

"Thank god." Neji said as he released a sigh.

~~~Kakashi's condo 4:30 pm~~~

Iruka was sitting at Kakashi's computer looking through the many houses for sale in the gta, (greater Toronto area) and was impressed by what he saw. One house caught his eye. It was a 5 bedroom 3 bathroom house on Mississauga road, in an absolutely beautiful neighborhood, and just a 10 minute drive to square one, (a/n: to those who have no idea what I'm writing about, Google it, and it'll all make sense. All these places are real.) And a 30 minute drive to the CN tower.

"Kakashi! Look at this one! It's so pretty." Iruka gushed over the house he found. This one was another one on Mississauga road but it was by far bigger than all the other ones Iruka had seen. It had a cobble stone drive way and a huge lawn. The interior was made of light hardwood and it had a very airy layout.

"Wow, it's nice. Do we have enough to get this one?"

"Yeah, we'll just use the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's money. Their dads died anyway they're the sole heirs." Iruka said, not taking his eyes off the house. "They have enough to buy 6 of these houses anyway."

"What ever you say, my beautiful dolphin." Kakashi said as he kissed Iruka deeply.

"Yea, yea, let me look some more! We're leaving the Monday after next!" Iruka said as he tried to hide his blush in the computer screen.

Kakashi only smiled.

~~~Tenten's house 5:00 pm~~~

Temari was sitting on her bed folding laundry and humming when the phone rang. She saw on the caller id 'Nara, S.' her eyes widened comically. She raced for the phone, but Tenten beat her to it.

Smiling evilly, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she answered in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hi, uh, Tenten. Is Temari there? It's Shikamaru."

"Oh, she's here. Why do you want to speak with her?"

"Uuuh, it's private."

"Ohm, it's private." Tenten said, covering the microphone.

"Tenten!" Temari whined.

"fine." Tenten said as she handed the phone to Temari.

"Hi, Shikamaru." Temari said, trying to fight off a blush.

"Hey, uh, would you like to go to the ramen shop this Sunday? My treat." Shikamaru said,

"s-sure." Temari said.

Tbc~~

* * *

oh my gosh! they're moving when? the monday after next? thats...october 18th! (in their world) wow.

so review if u want me to type like im on steiroids. haha.

later chikas!

mo:P


	16. Chapter 16

wow! it's been a while. but hey! i'm here! not dead.

disclaimer: ya ya, whatever

also, you will see a name that is rohannon i think that's how it's spelled, but that was supposed to be rihanna, i dont own her. so, yea.

happy reading!

* * *

~~~Tsunadae's house 12:00pm~~~(Sunday October 17th) (time skip)

The atmosphere was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was mulling around trying to make sure that they all had all their suitcases and that they were ready to take off tomorrow morning at 7:30 sharp.

"Neji-nii-san, wont you miss Konoha?" Hanabi asked Neji as she climbed onto his lap in front of the TV.

"nope." Neji said flipping channels.

"Not even a little?" Hanabi asked

"Well, I'll miss Tenten, but that can't be helped." Neji said as he switched to an old superman cartoon.

"Oi! Teme! Where's my ramen!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen where he proceeded to knock Naruto upside his head and tell him that his ramen was in his suitcase.

"Geez, you didn't have to be so mean about it. Stupid teme" Naruto muttered under his breath as he unzipped his small carry on bag.

"Hey! It's Ghostbusters!" Iruka said as he walked up to the TV stand and took a video cassette from one of the shelves. "Let's watch it!"

"Hey, how about no?" Itachi said from his spot on the couch.

"Ya, Iruka-nii, Ghostbusters is old." Naruto said.

"Kids, no appreciation for the good movies of my time. It's all mike pospher, and Rhiannon." Iruka grumbled

"I'm hungry!" Kiba said.

"Let's order ramen!" Naruto suggested

"No!" everyone yelled.

"Geez, tough crowd."

~~~6:00 am, Tsunadae's house~~~ (next day)

Hanabi could not contain her overly giddy energy. In an hour and a half, she would be on her way to Toronto, Canada. Ready to start her life anew. She was already in her jeans and pink sweater, jacket hanging by its hood off the top of her head. She was just bursting and ready to leave.

Naruto was right beside her, in front of the door. His bright orange sweater was steadily becoming too warm in his incessant twitching. His bags were ready to be loaded into the moving truck that was on its way and his winter hat was on his head.

"Oh my god! Cant we just go?" Hanabi asked impatiently. She could see everyone mulling around fixing last minute things. She could even see Neji tying his hair back in the bathroom mirror.

"I know! The only thing that could possibly make this moment any better would be some ramen. Preferably some miso pork, with boiled egg, and extra noodles!" Naruto gushed over his favorite dish.

"What is with you and ramen?" Hanabi asked shaking her head looking up at her blond comrade.

"What's with you and pink?" Naruto snapped back.

"Oh, I know you did not just insult pink, the colour of hippopotamuses, various flowers and occasional sunsets." Hanabi said smugly.

"Okay, while you know I did not just insult pink, I know that orange is a much better colour. It not only is it the fruit that provides you with much needed fiber, and many essential nutrients, it is the colour of our sun, the very life giver to our lovely planet. And sunsets are mainly orange with a hint of red and a splash of sky blue. Ha! Top that!" Naruto ended his little rant with a little victory dance. (Read: he did the cabbage patch)

Hanabi only crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. How do you top that? "Damn you and your life giving orange." Hanabi sulked.

In the kitchen, Iruka was busy making snacks to take along with them, as they woke up too late to have a proper breakfast and they were teens, they were bound to get hungry along the way. As he was just finishing up his and Kakashi's sandwiches, he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist and a strong chest press up into his back.

"Mmm, 'Iruru, that looks good." A deep baritone reverberated through Iruka's body, causing him to blush madly.

"Kashi, I have to finish!" Iruka said trying to push the masked marauder off of his back.

Their little moment was cut short, however as a loud crash and a scream sounded throughout the house. Everyone ran to the bathroom expecting to see someone hurt, but all they saw was a very wet and red faced Itachi, while Neji was standing in the tub, his pants rolled up, with the showerhead in his hand, laughing his ass off.

As soon as Naruto saw the scene, he started laughing too, and he high-fived Neji for his genius. Neji was laughing so hard, he had to pull out his inhaler and give himself a few puffs.

"Now that we have all had our laughs," Iruka said, trying not to laugh himself, but failing "let's let Itachi change, come on guys."

The group filed out of the bathroom, leaving Neji still standing there giggling every few seconds.

"The look on your face!" Neji said before laughing outright once more.

"Oh, yes. Rub it in." Itachi seethed, as he skulked off to his room to change.

In the guest room Hinata and Hanabi shared, Hinata was contemplating changing again. She had whisked Hanabi off while they were at the bathroom.

"I think you look fine! Now let's go and get everyone to hurry up so we can leave sooner. We're going to be late." Hanabi said looking at her watch.

Hinata sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a blue sweater opened to show a white shirt underneath, with faded grey skinny jeans.

"Okay. Let's go." She said as she stuffed the small pile of clothes back into her suitcase.

"Finally!"

~~~ten minutes later~~~

"Ouch! Get your shoe off my foot!"

"Get your foot off my shoe!"

"It's too squishy in here!"

"It's too hot!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Stop moving your elbow!"

"I'll move my elbow where ever the hell I bloody want to!"

"Would you all please shut up?" Iruka yelled at the group of kids on the back of the airport shuttle van.

"Sorry Iruka." The group said.

Iruka sighed and turned back to face the front, hanging his head when he heard Naruto whisper to Sasuke.

"Please stop leaning on me!"

"Sorry, no can do. But could you please stop existing, that'd be great."

The whispered insults got louder and louder until Iruka couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up! Sit down, be quiet or so help me god I will leave you here and go to Canada by. My. Self!" Iruka snapped.

Hanabi gasped at the threat. "Sorry Iruka-nii-san! Please don't leave me." She pleaded quietly.

The ride to the airport was quiet as everyone feared the wrath of Iruka.

When they finally arrived at the airport they were greeted with quick lines, and a fast pass through security. Although, Naruto had to take out some of this ramen apparently, there was a limit to how much ramen you could bring on a plane.

Soon, they were sitting at the gate waiting to be called up to board the plane.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked softly

"Yes, cookie?" Itachi asked through his mouthful of pudding.

"I'm taking your pudding." Sasuke said as he snatched the offending pudding from his brother and ran, all the while stuffing his mouth with the thick substance.

"Sasuke! Give it back!" Itachi yelled as he tackled Sasuke and tickled him.

"Tickle fight!" Naruto yelled. "For Gondor!"(For you lotr fans out there)

Naruto proceeded to attack Iruka's sides while Hanabi and Hinata attacked Neji. Kiba and Saeila were laughing at the scene as Kakashi snuck up behind them he pounced in Kiba as Saeila looked at him and winked.

There was an all out tickle war at the terminal as random strangers joined in with their own friends and coworkers joined in too. In the end, everyone was flushed and smiling and ready to board the plane happily.

Tbc~~

* * *

review!

and also, a reviewer left me a question but you dont have an account, and we're not really allowd to answer here, right? so ya, make an account, it's free! or if you do have an account, pm me. i'll reply asap. (SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan, this is for you!)

mo:P


	17. Chapter 17

well, here you go

disclaimer, yaya, watevr

warning, a bit of cussng.

* * *

~~~airborne over Atlantic Ocean~~~

Sasuke was dreaming a very embarrassing dream. He was on a date with Kiba, of all people, and he was blushing. And Sasuke was a very pale kid, so even a little blushing did a lot. But the worst part was that he knew in the back of his sleep riddled mind that this was only a dream and that he spoke- loudly- while he slept.

In fact, Itachi was barely holding in his laughter when Sasuke said "I-I like you too, Kiba."

"Sasuke," Itachi prodded his brother "Sasuke, wake up, it's only a *laugh* dream"

"Kiba, not on the first date!" Sasuke said as he giggled and swatted Itachi's hand away.

"I'm not Kiba, cookie, I'm Itachi. And you're on a plane, speaking very loudly" Itachi tried again as people (namely Naruto) started to laugh at Sasuke.

Finally, Sasuke stirred and open his eyes blearily. He saw Itachi trying to hold in laughter and as he looked around, he saw his friends looking at him with obvious amusement. Well, Naruto was laughing out loud, so, he was more than amused, obviously.

"n-not on the first date k-Kiba!" Hanabi said in a high and overly girly voice.

The whole plane erupted into mocking laughter. Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening. He felt so ashamed. Even the cute flight attendant was sending him winks making kissy faces at him.

"Gee, thanks guys." He said as he got up to walk to the bathroom. He felt like his face would explode.

"Hey, we all know how funny this is, but laughing at a guy 'cuz he says some embarrassing things in his sleep is just mean." a very sleepy looking Neji said standing up. "I personally, would appreciate it if you stopped laughing and pretended like it didn't happen if I was in my friend's situation. So let's all take a deep breath and forget about it, so I can go back to sleep."

"Yes, but this guy's a fucking poof!" a blond British bloke said "he's gay, and he's probably been looking at all the guys here on the plane since we got here. He's a poof. He deserves it."

"Hold on, second" Iruka seethed "yes, he's gay. But that doesn't make him any less of person than you or me. And saying that he deserves to laughed at is taking a blow to all gays, and that is not acceptable. Just because people like my friend, me, my boyfriend, and lots of other people tend to like the same gender does not make us all that different!" Iruka's voice was getting louder as he went on. "You fucking homophobes need to get it in your heads that we don't do around checking people out! We are normal in the sense that we don't ogle over every guy we see. God I hate people that are so close minded that they don't even take into consideration that we have feelings too! I have feelings. My friend here has feelings. I'm pretty sure you have feelings too, so don't go fucking preaching about gays when you don't fucking know a thing about us. Fuck!"

When Iruka finished his tirade, many people started to applaud him and nod their heads in agreement. The blond bloke shrunk in his seat and tried to hide his embarrassment.

Naruto turned around in his seat and looked at the bloke and said "you are a disgrace to all blondes."

~~~landing over Pearson int'l airport~~~ (8:00 pm)

"Look! Nii-san! It's Canada!" Hanabi screamed over Neji's previously slumbering form. Neji jolted awake and proceeded to tell Hanabi to be quiet and let him sleep.

"But look! Isn't it pretty? All the lights and, and all the buildings and flashing lights!" Hanabi couldn't contain her childish glee (or was it insanity?) as she twitched in her seat giggled like a school girl.

"Look, Kakashi, isn't it beautiful?" Iruka gushed.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as my dolphin."

"Cookie! Look! Toronto!"

"Wow."

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in Pearson international airport in 20 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing." Came the captain's voice over the mic. "Thank you for flying with Konoha air."

"20 minutes!" Hanabi yelled

~~~baggage claim~~~

"Oh. My. God!" Hanabi was the only bright eyed and bushy tailed person in the group. Even Naruto was a little subdued.

"We're in Canada people!" Hanabi jumped up and down as she saw her suitcase.

"Hanabi, I knew you shouldn't have eaten that fifth lollipop." Hinata said regretfully. Hanabi had been hungry, and they didn't have any food, so she had to eat candy. Well, Hanabi and sugar do not mix.

"You let her eat sugar?" Neji reprimanded his cousin.

"She was hungry, everyone was sleeping. The flight attendant was selling sweets, so I gave her five dollars and she came back with like, twenty dollars worth of candy saying ' cuteness has it's advantages' and she was eating, and I was eating, and I'm sorry!" Hinata said.

"Heh, I'm not." Hanabi said smirking evilly.

"Just evil." Hinata said "you're just evil."

~~~1375 Mississauga road 9:00 pm~~~ (holy shit! Check this place out on Google or something it's beautiful!)

"Wow! This place is nice! How did you guys buy this?" Naruto asked the gang as looked at the majestic castle like home they had pulled up in front of.

"Well, we all contributed and put together enough money to buy this place." Iruka said, as he fiddled with his keys.

"This is what the money was for?" Itachi asked

"Uh-huh" Iruka said.

They all admired the house. Its walls made out of cream stone and pebbles, tall majestic trees surrounding the driveway. A strong, tall, dark oak door greeted them as took a step into their home.

They were greeted with beautiful dark hardwood floors and peach colored walls.

"We call dibs on the master bedroom!" Iruka shouted suddenly, breaking the silent trance everyone seemed to have fallen into, dragging a tired Kakashi up the grand staircase.

"Hey! No fair!" Naruto yelled after them.

What resulted was a stampede to get to the best rooms and claim bathrooms and such.

Tbc~~~

* * *

it's 6 mins till newyears as i write this, and i cant help but feel really lonley. my mom has to work tomorrow and only god knows where my dad is. but, to all you people out there, happy new years. let's make 2011 really great.

maybe a review will cheer me up?

*hint hint

mo (usually i put a happy face here, but i just cant do it.)


	18. Chapter 18

well, it's another chapter (i should be doing homeworks.)

disclaimer: i do not own naruto, starbucks, tim hortons or any other establishments mentioned in the fic.

warning: kissing. a bit of implied sex. nothing too much. a bit of swearing too.

enjoy!

* * *

~~~the new house 2:00 am~~~

Sasuke sighed as he slowly sipped his warm milk. He couldn't sleep, and he had opted for a quick walk around the large house and a glass of milk. So far, Sasuke had mapped out three quarters of the entire house he knew where all the bedrooms were and how to get to the kitchen and bathroom.

"Why does my life have to so…..eep!" Sasuke said as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"oooh! K-Kakashi!"

"mmmm…. Fuck, Iruka. So tight."

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Sasuke whispered, frozen to his spot, clutching his glass of milk to his chest.

"ah! Kakashi! Ooohh!"

Sasuke cautiously looked at the door beside him. The door was ajar and faint light was streaming into the hallway. Moans and light thumps were heard from outside of it. Sasuke, in curious mode, creeped closer to the door. He was about to peer inside, when Kiba called out to him.

"Hey! Sasuke!" he called.

"SSSHHHHH!" Sasuke gestured wildly to the door and beckoned Kiba closer. All the while blushing redder and redder.

"What?" Kiba whispered as he came over.

"Listen. I think Iruka-san and Kakashi- san are, um, well…." Sasuke trailed off as Kiba leaned close to him and Sasuke took a whiff of his musk.

"_Sweet, yet musky and so manly."_ Sasuke thought. He looked at Kiba's form as Kiba strained to listen in on whatever the two adults were doing. Sasuke couldn't help but touch the muscled arm. It was warm, and hard, yet soft and silky.

"Ummm… Sasuke?" Kiba asked, cursing his suddenly husky voice.

Sasuke gasped and stepped back, apologizing and blushing. Kiba stood at his full height, 5'11 and blushed and started spluttering nonsensically. They both laughed nervously, Kiba rubbing the back of his neck and Sasuke clutching his milk.

"Look, Sasuke, there's something I got to tell you. Okay, I understand if you decline, or reject or whatever. I mean, um. God, I'm no good at this." Kiba said. His reddened cheeks almost drowning out his triangles. "What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm hopelessly in love with you."

There was silence as Sasuke stood milk in hand, eyes wide, mouth agape, cheeks cherry red, just staring into Kiba's eyes.

"R-really? You like me?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I love you. I really do." Kiba said as he took two cautious steps toward Sasuke.

"Can I umm…. Can I kiss you?" Kiba asked as he ran his hand down Sasuke's soft cheek. Eyes locked.

Sasuke could only nod as soft lips descended on his. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was soft and chaste yet from it poured fiery passion and a love like no other. Sasuke let out a small whimper as Kiba pulled back. Their foreheads rested together as their breaths mingled.

"AHH! Kakashi!" Came Iruka's loud passion filled cry from inside the room.

Kiba and Sasuke smiled as they pulled away and blushed profusely. What a mood killer!

"Well, uh, can I walk you to your room?" Kiba asked as he held out his hand.

"sure." Sasuke said as he put his smaller, daintier one into Kiba's.

They walked to Sasuke's room, where they said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

~~~morning 8:30 am~~~

Naruto was bright eyed and bushy tailed the next morning. He took the liberty of rallying everyone up and at 'em and was cheerfully waiting for breakfast that an unusually glowing Iruka was preparing.

"Hey, Iruka-nii, why are you so… glowy?" Naruto asked from his perch on the bar stool. He sat in the middle of the kitchen, resting his elbows on the stone counter top.

"Oh, it's nothing" Iruka said as a soft blush settled on his cheeks.

"Does it have anything to do with Kakashi-nii? Or maybe, something very x-rated?" Naruto asked coyly, wiggling his golden eyebrows suggestively.

"You little…go wake up Neji, or Hinata! I bet they're still sleeping." Iruka said hastily, his face now a flaming red tomato.

"Ha-ha! I took a guess and I still got it right! The glorious Naruto-sama does the impossible!" Naruto said a bit too loudly. His overactive body movements clearly indicating a migraine on Iruka's part.

As Naruto bounded up the stairs, a sleepy Itachi slouched and grunted his way to the bathroom, leaving his door open. Being the curious person Naruto was, he peeked into the room to see Sasuke smiling a little too widely and giggling at the mirror. To say Naruto was a little confused would be an understatement.

"Umm, Sasuke? Are you good, man?" Naruto asked a little concerned when Sasuke dreamily replied:

"I am. So good. I love life and you and me and everyone!"

"Whoa! Are you on magic mushrooms?" Naruto asked his eyes wide. "Cuz' you aren't acting very normal."

"That's fine. I have everything I ever wanted and life is full of friends, and close friends and boyfriends…" Sasuke whispered the last part to himself, giggling out loud once again.

Naruto nodded and slowly backed away from 'dreamlike Sasuke'. '_Just plain scary.'_ He thought.

"It's wake up time!" Hanabi yelled loudly as she exited her room she shared with Hinata. She was in her pink panda shorts and a t-shirt that looked like it could have belonged to Neji.

"Wake up! Get up! It's time to eat then we blast off to square one!" She was bouncing and jumping up and down crazily as everyone else slowly filed out of their rooms and made it to the kitchen where Iruka had been cooking up a feast.

"Well, guys it's time to start our lives anew and let's do it with style, shall we?" Iruka grinned as everyone agreed and started to eat.

Let's hope that this lasts.

~~~two hours later (10:30 am)~~~

Everyone was crammed into a 10 seater van waiting to drive to square one to pick up anything they would need that they weren't able to bring on the plane. Like Itachi's drum sticks that had broken on the way to Canada.

All the girls plus Naruto were giggling and wringing their hands in anticipation to the shopping that they were about to partake in. Sasuke was twiddling his thumbs and glancing nervously at Kiba who was restraining himself form making out with Sasuke. Itachi was taking a nap against the window and Saeila was reading her book 'how to get rich quick.'

Finally, Kakashi and Iruka got into the car paying the guy who was renting the van to them. Firing up the engine, Kakashi made sure to count heads before driving off down the street.

"We're going!" Naruto and Hanabi said simultaneously.

"Look at all the big houses! Ours is the best!" Hanabi said enthusiastically

"Totally! Ours has that home feel." Kiba said.

"I agree!" Hanabi chirped happily.

"What do you think Iruka-nii?" Naruto asked leaning forward to poke his head in between Kakashi and Iruka.

"Well, our house is very homey and cozy. But, it is not the nicest house according to the paper today. It said that a house recently sold here for 15 million dollars!" Iruka said as he continued to read the news paper.

"Iruka-nii, I don't know how you and Saeila can read in a moving car! I'm getting nauseous just watching you do it!" (A/n: I'm nauseous writing about it. I hate reading in a moving vehicle.*cringe*)

"It's just your weak stomach!" Saeila said smacking Naruto on the back, causing him to yell loudly, waking up Itachi, causing an argument to breakout.

Iruka smiled softly and shook his head, some things never change. Even though their lives did.

"Look! You can see the CN Tower from here!" Hinata said, effectively shutting everyone up.

"Really?" everyone asked, frantically looking out the windows in search of the elusive tower.

"Oh! I see it!" Iruka said excitedly as he pointed towards the horizon. It was faint, but he could definitely make out the CN tower in the distance.

"No fair! I can't see with Kiba's big head blocking me!" Saeila complained.

"Look who's talking, blimp head!" Kiba snapped back.

"Dog breath!"

"Don't insult Akamaru!" Kiba snarled "just because he has a little foot licking fetish doesn't mean he has breath that bad. I clean his mouth daily for Pete's sake!"

"His breath smells like rotten fish and I was talking about you!" Saeila said.

Kiba's face flamed and he was about to retort when Iruka turned around and started to admonish Saeila

"There will be no insults in this family and I will not tolerate it. You are grounded for the rest of the week, young lady." He said with authority that could only come from years of Naruto-care.

"What? You're not my dad, if that's what you think!" Saeila said.

"Oooh…. She's gonna be in so much trouble." Naruto whispered

"Not your father? Oh I know I'm not your father. But you are living with us now and there are certain rules that apply. Kakashi and I are your legal guardians here and we hold the right to ground you if we see the need. So, Saeila, if you would rather live on your own, get a job and manage your own life and not to mention pay your own tuition, I suggest you zip it and listen to me and Kakashi from here on out. Do I copy?" Iruka said.

Saeila only nodded.

"good." Iruka said. "And that goes for each and every one of you." Iruka said looking at each of the kids in the van before turning around and turning up the radio nodding to the song that played.

Everyone gulped (even Itachi) and made mental notes not to mess with Iruka. He could kick them out!

~~~square one shopping mall~~~

"Wow! Look at it all!" Hanabi said excitedly as she held on to Iruka's hand. They had just gotten out of the van and were barely in the mall when Hanabi started to comment on 'Canadian architecture'

"This is just the entrance!" Itachi said.

"Yes, Ita-chan, but it's very nice all the same." Hanabi said smiling up the boy.

Itachi only smiled and looked around. There were a lot of people mulling about and lined at the Freshly Squeezed juice store to buy a smoothie.

"It's so cold outside! Why would anyone want a cold smoothie! That's insane!" Naruto said rubbing his mittened hands together. "Where can we get some hot chocolate?"

"Why don't we ask around? Someone's bound to know." Neji said pulling off his hat, frizzing up his hair, which he tried to smooth out.

"Yes. Excellent idea." Kakashi said taking Hanabi's other hand and walking towards the map that was behind a lounging area with plush chairs and a plush carpet.

"Excuse me, sir do you know where we might be able to get some hot chocolate?" Kakashi asked a man who looked like he fell out of the latest gang bang store.

"yeah." He said with an American gang accent "you got to go to the food court. But go to Tim Hortons. Starbucks sucks dude." He said pointing towards the escalators. "Go past the escalators and keep walking straight. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." Kakashi said as he started off towards the food court. He passed a champs shoe store and a Hagen das ice cream booth and a book store. They went down a few steps and made it to the food court. There were restaurants all around on their left and a Disney store and a cool water feature to their right.

"Well, he said that star bucks sucks, so let's go to Tim horlons?" Kakashi said.

"Tim Horton." Hanabi corrected him.

"right." He said.

"There it is!" Hinata pointed to across the food court to a sign that read 'Tim Horton'

"Let's go!" Kiba said grabbing Sasuke's hand and walking off towards the restaurant.

"Is he holding Sasuke's hand?" Itachi asked.

"That's why he was acting weird this morning! He and Kiba are an item!" Naruto said. "Two can play at that game!"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her off to the restaurant.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Neji shouted after them walking to catch up to them.

Iruka just shook his head. "_I've got a pervert boyfriend, and whack job family. What a life."_

"Let's go, Iru-nii!"Hanabi chirped as she followed everyone else, dragging Kakashi and Iruka with her.

Tbc~~~

* * *

**REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	19. Chapter 19

read and review

warnings: yaoi and alot of shopping and alot of AWSOMENESS.

* * *

~~~square one shopping mall 12:00~~~

"mmmmmmm" Iruka moaned quietly over his cinnabon cinnamon roll. The gooey icing and warm, sticky cinnamon caressing his taste buds.

""Iruka-nii? I think you're enjoying this too much." Kiba said as he looked at Iruka with concern in his voice.

"nahh, Iruka just has a weird love for cinnabons and ginger cookies. Even though he really shouldn't be eating them" Naruto said, stuffing his face with his cinnabon.

The gang had already spent over an hour in the mall stopping at every clothing store to see if they could find anything they liked.

"When can we go to Walters?" Neji asked "I hear it's the best music store in the area."

"Do they sell instruments there?" Kakashi asked the long haired boy.

"Yes, actually." Neji responded.

"Well, we can eat these on the way there, let's go." Iruka said as he took up his bag. They had gone back to the van to put the majority of their purchases in the trunk, because carrying bags around was not exactly fun.

"Where is Walter's?" Itachi asked as he stood from his chair.

When no-one answered, he sighed and started to ask people where Walter's music store was. He was getting a lot of vague answers until a girl came up to him and told him that he just had to walk down the hall until he reached the Zellers and turn right and keep going until he saw a lot of instruments.

"Thank you." Itachi said as he bowed to the girl. She looked confused when he faced her again.

"Oh, you're from Japan aren't you?" she asked with a knowing smile on her tanned face. She bowed and walked off, waving goodbye to Itachi.

"Well, which way is it, ita-chan?" Hanabi asked between mouthfuls of cinnamon bread and icing.

"We walk that way," Itachi recited, pointing to his left "and keep going until we get to Zellers, whatever the hell that is, then we turn right and keep going until we see lots of instruments."

"lets go then!" Naruto chirped as he bounded for the hallway to their left.

~~~10 minutes later~~~

"WOW!" Hanabi gushed, her eyes wide "look at this guitar!"

Hanabi was planted right in front of an absolutely adorable pink guitar. With pink being Hanabi's favorite colour, she fell in love with it instantly.

"Please, can I have it Kakashi-nii? I really love it! I promise I'll take good care of it!" Hanabi pleaded the silver haired man beside her.

"Well, I suppose…" Kakashi started as he reached for the guitar. He handed it to Hanabi who looked like she was about to pass out from the sheer awesomeness of it all.

"Oh my sweet Jesus." Hinata breathed as she sat at a state of the art totally frikking awesome keyboard with 53 white keys and over 1000 voices and 500 styles. It had wood and ends and was chrome plated. (a/n: this keyboard actually exists. I really want it *tear*)

"That's beautiful" Iruka said, right beside her.

"I want it." They both said unanimously. They laughed and agreed to buy it.

Sasuke and Itachi were drooling over a full drum set with 6 tom-toms and a snare. It had a blue fade design and silver casings.

"Itachi-nii? Can I have it?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I hope so, cuz' I want it too." Itachi said.

As if on cue, a short man with a receding hairline came and told the brothers that they were free to play the drum set. Itachi and Sasuke pushed and shoved all the way to the stool and Sasuke almost won, but he ended up on Itachi's lap.

Sasuke huffed and pushed Itachi with all his strength, but Itachi didn't budge.

"no fair! Why do you get to go first?" Sasuke whined.

"I don't know, you push like girl." Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

Kiba was with Saeila in front of the trumpets and saxophones. He was staring at a cherry red trumpet. Saeila was looking at silver saxophone. Needless to say, they both got what they wanted.

Neji was sitting on a bench looking at various bass strings. He finally settled for the black tinted ones. They would go well with his byakugan.

~~~1 hour later~~~

Sasuke was looking at a pair of jeans. They had a dark grey tinge and tears at the knees.

'It's freakishly cold outside, so tears would not be good.' Sasuke put those back. He took up another, but saw it was way too big to fit him, so he put those back too. 'Why does no-one have jeans in my size?'

"Excuse me, sir, but do you need assistance?" a young girl asked Sasuke. She was about a foot taller than him with wavy brown hair and cinnamon eyes.

"Yes, do you have jeans in my size?" Sasuke asked looking down on his small body.

"Can you tell me which size you are?" she asked him, looking through the rack.

"Um, I'm not sure what my size is. I never usually buy my own clothes." Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, um, you look like a smaller size, so maybe a 26?" she asked as she led him over to the sale rack.

As the girl started fishing through the clothes, Sasuke saw a jacket that would look really nice on Kiba. It was brown leather on the outside with red stripes going down the sleeves. On the inside and also in the hood, there was thick fur for warmth.

"Um, how much is this jacket" Sasuke asked the girl who had about 6 jeans in her arms.

"Oh, that one's $19.99… isn't that a bit too big for you though?" she asked. "No offence!"

"No, it's for my boyfriend" Sasuke said as he smiled to himself. He loved the way that sounded as it rolled off his tongue.

"You're gay?" that girl asked, all of sudden way more interested in Sasuke.

"yes." Sasuke said, wondering why she seemed so happy he gay.

"Oh, my best buddy's looking for someone; you guys would look so cute together." She gushed.

"Sorry, I'm taken" Sasuke said, worrying his lip.

"Oh, that's alright. Hey, if you know someone who's available, give me a call, cuz Freddie's really lonely." The girl said. She took out a company card and wrote her phone number on it and gave it to Sasuke. She also gave him all of the jeans she had picked out.

"Thanks! I'll just go buy these now." Sasuke said as he waddled over to the counter. He paid for all the jeans and got the jacket as a gift for Kiba. He'd probably hide it and give it to him at Christmas.

Sasuke walked out of the store and looked around for everyone else. He spotted a wild head of blonde hair and started towards it. Soon, he reached Naruto, who was holding onto a large bag of ramen.

"There you are! We need to go home now and unpack all of our stuff, teme! What took you so long?" Naruto asked, a bit too loud

"Sorry, I couldn't find my size" Sasuke said.

"Whatever, let's go!" Naruto chirped as he pulled Sasuke along towards the entrance of the mall.

~~~back at the house 30 mins later~~~

"Iruka, honey, you know you have diabetes, why did go and buy so many cinnabons?" Kakashi asked as he wrapped his arms around the smaller tanned man. He pressed feather soft kisses to the side of Iruka's neck and softly bit his ear.

"Kakashi!" Iruka whined and swatted Kakashi away, turning a lovely shade of cherry red. "I got these cinnabons because the kids seemed to like them, and we're running a little low on food, we should have bought more."

"oh, well, then we'll just have to go buy some food then, huh?" Kakashi asked as he approached Iruka again. When he took Iruka's soft hands into his own calloused ones, he kissed them lovingly and pulled Iruka out of the kitchen and up the stairs, smirking suggestively the whole time.

Meanwhile, in the basement studio that Naruto had discovered upon arrival yesterday, Neji sat stringing up his bass guitar, byakugan. As he lovingly wound his bass up tight, he couldn't help but anticipate when he could play it again. The smooth driving bass sound as he would strum along resounding in his mind's ear.

"Nii-san!" Hanabi hollered as she bounded down the stairs, holding her new pink guitar close, "can you teach me how to play?"

"Sorry, 'nabi-chan, but I'm busy right now." Neji said.

"Please?" Hanabi asked, making her puppy dog eyes.

"I'll do it!" Naruto yelled from across the room, where he was plugging in his electric guitar to the amp. He stood up straight and called Hanabi over.

"Okay, put your hands here," Naruto instructed as he put Hanabi's hand over the strings and her other hand over the fret board. He put her fingers on the correct spots to make a C minor.

"Okay, now play that." Naruto said smiling widely.

Hanabi carefully strummed and was amazed at the sound that came out of it. Naruto made the same chord and told Hanabi to do the same thing, but to a rhythm.

Soon, Neji joined in, playing a low c minor, harmonizing with Hanabi, then Naruto joined. It got loud from there.

~~~Wednesday October 20th Woodhull high school~~~

Iruka sat in the school office with Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Saeila, and Hinata. They were trying to get registered in time for the next semester.

"Why can't we just wait for the new school year?" Naruto complained.

"Because, the school system here is very different than in Konoha. You need a certain amount of credits before you can graduate, and if you skip a year, you'll be in school for an extra year." Iruka explained.

"I personally, would like to see about the music program here. I hear it's the best in the peel district." Neji said.

"Ooh! Do they have a band?" Naruto asked.

"I suppose." Neji said.

"Mr. Umino, the vice principal will see you now." A stout woman said smiling sweetly. She was cherry nosed with sugar on top; Iruka already knew he liked her.

"Thank you. Let's go guys!" he said as he entered the door on the far side of the office.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" A very sturdy man asked from behind a desk. His hair was sprinkled with grays and he wore sleek black glasses.

"I would like to register these guys for the upcoming semester." Iruka said.

"Oh, very well, please, have a seat." The man – Mr. Johansson- said smiling to the group.

"Okay, let's start with the young lady, what's your name, Hun?" Mr. Johansson asked Hinata.

She barely stuttered her name before Iruka handed Mr. Johansson all of their passports and papers, saying everything he'd need was in there.

"Well, you're very organized." Mr. Johansson commended Iruka. "We could use people like you to teach some of these rascals some organizational skills."

"I was a teacher for four years in Japan." Iruka said.

"Really? Would you like a job? We need a new family studies teacher since the current one will be on maternity leave soon." Mr. Johansson said, furiously typing away on his computer.

"I'd love to." Iruka said.

"Okay, you guys, I've got you all registered I just need to know what you guys have done so far." Mr. Johansson said, turning to look at the kids.

"They've all completed grade 9 and are now in grade 10, with the exception of Neji and Saeila, who are in grade 11." Iruka recited. "They have all had experience playing in a band music program, and have all passed the equivalent of a literacy test. Neji has completed 18 academic credits and is thinking of having an English major. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Kiba have completed 9 academic credits. Saeila has completed 20 academic credits and has a business major."

"Wow! This makes things so much easier!" Mr. Johansson said, again typing away at the keyboard. A few minutes later, new schedules were printed out and Naruto and the gang were ready for school.

Tbc~~

* * *

review!

i just finished my last exam and i'm **_FREEEEE_**! TAKE THAT, MUTHA SUCKA! (NOT YOU) any way, i't would really make me happy and inspired if you give me a nice review telling me how awsomeness i am!

pretty please with a chocolate bunny?

AWSOMENESS

mo:P


	20. Chapter 20

hi again! and welcom to the 20th chapter of winner! *throws confetti and dances to music*

warning: this is a little raunchy...and stuff. and a little tidbit of swearing. (i thought the story was getting a bit soft.)

disclaimer: ZOO WEE MAMA! ME NO OWN-A! 0.o

* * *

~~~Sasuke and Itachi's room late at night~~~

Sasuke moaned loudly as he felt fingers probe his tight pucker. He was unbearably hot and he felt like he would explode if he didn't get release soon. Sasuke opened his coal colored eyes and stared into Kiba's own brown ones, clouded with raw lust. Soon, he felt those deft fingers pushing slowly into him, and it was bliss. Sasuke could hardly breathe through the shroud of ecstasy that had settled over his sensitive body.

"Kiba…" Sasuke moaned wantonly "more please!"

"More?" Kiba growled huskily into the other boy's ear. Sasuke arched into Kiba suddenly and let out a pained whine. He couldn't take it any more. He needed release. His cock throbbing incessantly, fingers pumping his tight entrance, that voice whispering filthy things in his ear, he couldn't hold back for very long. He was close, and Kiba knew.

"Sasuke" came that husky voice that was making Sasuke crazy. Sasuke gripped Kiba's strong shoulders.

"Sasuke!" the voice was different now, almost urgent. Sasuke whimpered.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke shot up in his bed, suddenly. He looked around confused. He was in his bed, with Itachi hovering over him worriedly. Where was Kiba? Was it just a dream?

"What? Was it just a dream?" Sasuke asked his voice thick from sleep.

"Yes, cookie, just a dream. It looked like it was scary though." Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke to his chest and rubbed his back.

"Why did you wake me up?" Sasuke yelled. He pushed Itachi suddenly, causing him to roll of the bed onto the floor with a resounding thud.

"ouch." Itachi said dryly.

~~~later that morning~~~

Kiba woke up with a huge boner. He was not in a very good mood, because it was difficult to pee when he had an erection.

"Just my luck." He said as he stood in front of the toilet. "Okay, old flabby guy in a thong. Do your stuff."

Just as it was supposed to, the old flabby guy mental image did the trick, and Kiba smiled as he heard the tell tale sound of pee hitting the water in the toilet.

As he finished, the very object of his wet dream entered the washroom, looking like he had been thoroughly fucked. His hair was askew, his mouth was set in an adorable pout, and his oversized pajama shirt was drowning him in fabric, making him very delectable. Kiba's pant were tight yet again.

"Morning" Kiba said his voice husky. But that must have scared Sasuke, because he jumped around, startled to see Kiba there.

"M-morning k-Kiba."Sasuke stuttered, his face turning a pretty shade of crimson.

"hi." Kiba said lamely.

There was an awkward silence, in which Sasuke blushed, and Kiba nervously rubbed his tanned arms.

"So…." Kiba never got to finish what he was about to say. Naruto barreled through the door, quickly pulled down his pants and proceeded to pee, right in front of an even redder Sasuke and an even more flustered Kiba. And when Naruto turned around to face the pair, his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed.

"Oh, um, sorry guys!" Naruto said as he washed his hands.

Sasuke walked out of the room looking like his favorite fruit, a tomato. Kiba followed soon after.

~~~heartland town center 11:00 am~~~

Hinata and Hanabi were in heaven. People always say that retail is a girl's best friend. That wasn't entirely true. Discounts are a girl's best friend, as Hinata now knew. She and Hanabi were looking at clothes in winners. (A/n: there was no pun intended when they're in winners, and the fic is called winner)

Hinata gasped as she pulled out a blue skirt that had white lacy layers on the inside and it would fluff out when she wore it. And it was $5.00. Score.

"That's cute, hina-nii-chan! You should get it!" Hanabi said smiling. "I'm sure Naruto would love it."

"y-you think?" Hinata asked a deep blush on her face.

"Duh!"

Meanwhile, Neji was in the men's shoe section looking for a pair of casual shoes. But out of blue, he noticed a plushy panda sitting on the floor. He took it up and smiled softly, causing the girls who had been following him to swoon.

'I wonder how Tenten is. She probably doesn't even remember me.' Neji thought bitterly. 'I wish I could visit her one day.'

(A/n: this is gonna shock you.)

"Neji Hyuuga?" a soft lilting voice asked.

Neji turned towards it, and his eyebrows rose. The kid standing in front of him was oddly familiar. He had red messy hair, unusual black circles around his eyes and a teddy bear clutched tightly in his small arms.

"I know you from somewhere. From Konoha." Neji said as his brows knit together. "Subaku no Gaara."

"Yes!" Gaara chirped happily.

"Why are you in Canada? I thought you and your family were living in that apartment." Neji said.

"Tenten's company moved here and we all came to live here yesterday." Gaara said.

"Tenten's here?" Neji asked secretly praising all the gods and deities that ever was.

"No. she's at the apartment. I'm here with Temari." Gaara said, as the tall blonde came around the isle fanning herself with a paper fan.

"It's so cold outside, but it's too hot in here." She whined.

"hello." Neji said.

"Hyuuga?" Temari asked incredulously. "Oh this is gonna be good. Here, take this number and call Tenten, I swear, that girl's so high strung over you, it's not funny. And I know you like her, so don't try to chicken out alright?"

Neji was a bit confused and his brain was a bit slow on the down beat. All he could formulate as a reply was a very eloquent "uhh"

"Okay, nice seeing you! Hey, why don't you come over one day for dinner?" Temari asked.

"There are a lot of us, so..." Neji trailed off as the rest of the group came around the bend.

"Gaara?" Iruka asked, with a smile on his face.

"Iruka-sensei!" Gaara chirped.

"Temari?" Hinata asked. Her head tilted to the side cutely.

"Hey guys." Temari waved. "Wow, there are a lot of you. Where are you guys living?"

"In a big house on Mississauga road." Hanabi said.

"Well, I'm inviting myself over for dinner on Saturday." Tamari said. "Expect me, Gaara and Kankurou and Tenten!"

All the while, Itachi couldn't take his eyes off of the small redhead in front of him. The pale, milky skin and the innocent aqua eyes and those pink, pouty lips, just begging to ravished. He was smitten already. He could already picture himself coming home from work to find Gaara at home in nothing but a skimpy whit apron….. Maybe he was a bit ahead of him self. But Gaara was just so fuckable…..

Tbc~~~

* * *

well? did you like it? i though that a little steamyness would be good. anyways, review and tell me what i should edit, cuz i feel like i really should but i'm really lazy.

oh, and tell me if you like the ita x gaa. i did.

AWSOMENESS!

mo:P


	21. Chapter 21

read, my minions! read!

i do not own anything you might recognise...unless i stole it.

there is a mature scene in this so...

* * *

~~~at the house, 12:00 pm~~~ (October Wednesday. The 21st)

Sasuke sat at the drum set that had been just delivered. It was the same one that he and Itachi had seen at Walter's music store. Sasuke bit his lip as he ran his soft hand over the head of the low tom-tom. The craftsmanship was amazing. The drums had the fullest, most dramatic sound and they were perfect for his small stature, the way it wrapped around where he sat.

"Why did you bother to get that when you already have another drum set, sasu-chan?" Hanabi asked from her perch on the piano bench. They were currently in the basement studio of their home. It had black walls and hardwood floors, and very modern lighting.

"I don't know, Hanabi-chan." Sasuke said as he hit the snare with his blue drum stick. "It's really nice."

"Hey, let's get everyone else and play a song!" Hanabi said as she hopped down from the bench and raced upstairs. She ran into the living room where Kakashi was trying to set up their Sony 52'' high-def TV. With no help from the rest of the occupants in the house, who were all sitting around snickering at Kakashi.

"Guys, come downstairs! Let's play a song!" Hanabi yelled as she entered through the high archway that let into the living room.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Naruto yelled loudly as he pumped his fists into the air.

The whole gang filed into the basement and went to their respective instruments. Neji went to his byakugan, Iruka and Hinata went to sit by the keyboard, Itachi went to the other drum set that Sasuke wasn't sitting at. And Kiba and Saeila went to pick up their brass instruments.

"Okay, we're here, now what?" Naruto asked as he picked up kyuubi.

"What can you play?" Kakashi asked from his seat on the stairs.

"Let's play on c major." Iruka suggested.

"In what?" Hanabi asked.

"Um, Naruto, show her."Iruka said.

Naruto bent down and placed Hanabi's fingers at the correct position to make a concert c major.

"Okay. Let's get a beat." Kakashi said.

Itachi started hitting away on the drums.

"Now a little bass."

At this, Neji played a groovy track on his bass guitar.

"Okay, this sounds good. Naruto, Hinata, add a little something."

Naruto added a bit of guitar while Hinata played a melody in synth voice.

"Wow, this is cool!" Hanabi said. She was swaying to the beat, and snapping her fingers.

Soon, the whole group was playing along, Hanabi and Sasuke singing out in a happy tune.

But the happy wouldn't last for long.

~~~First day of school. Woodhull high school. 8:20 am. ~~~

Sasuke looked over his schedule once more. He cursed the people who made this school so confusing. There were numerous halls and doors and nothing made sense. Naruto wasn't helping either.

"Teme! Where is the gym?" Naruto whined for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know, Naruto!" Sasuke snapped.

"Let's ask someone! I'm tired!" Naruto whined….. Again.

Sasuke sighed and walked up to a girl who looked like she fell out of a candy store. She wore brightly colored clothes and way too much makeup. She was surrounded by equally brightly clothed girls.

"E-excuse me-"Sasuke started.

"Oh, I know you aint' talkin' to me." She said, popping her gum arrogantly.

"Yes, we are talking to you; can you tell us where gym c is?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Look at these little shits think they can just come up in my face and talk to me. Come on girls, let's go." She said as she walked off, looking like the slut she probably was.

"wow." Sasuke said.

"Are you guys looking for gym c?" a small girl asked shyly, blushing in Sasuke's direction.

"Yes! Do you know where it is?" Naruto asked loudly.

"I-it's right through those doors." She said, pointing to large red doors.

"Thank you." Sasuke said as he was dragged through the doors by Naruto.

As Naruto pushed through the door, he saw a group of boys around a tall burly man with jet black hair. He wore the Woodhull high gym uniform and was handing out similar uniforms to the boys.

"Now, you are expected to be here on time, changed and ready to begin this class." He said in a booming deep voice. "I do not tolerate goof offs, and I will not tolerate lack of uniform. If they don't fit, you make them fit. If you aint' got no uniform then you damn well better get one because I do not tolerate lack of uniform. Do I copy?"

All the boys nodded and filed into the change room behind the teacher. Naruto stepped up to the teacher boldly.

"Good morning sir! Is this Mr. Paine's gym class?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yes, young man it is. Are you and your friend here Naruto and Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm Naruto and he's Sasuke." Naruto chirped.

"Good morning sir." Sasuke said softly.

"here." Mr. Paine said as he pushed a uniform into Naruto's arms. "You're too small for these. Hold on, let me see if we have any smaller ones." He said looking at Sasuke.

"Thank you sir." Sasuke said.

~~~later on~~~

Sasuke shuddered. He was surrounded by boys, and he was starting to feel weird. Suddenly, memories started rushing into his head.

_-_-flashback-_-_

Sasuke cried as he felt the man pound into his hole. He felt tearing and blood and anguish as the man grunted. His hair was pulled harshly and the man crushed his lips onto Sasuke's own soft ones.

"You're just a little whore, aren't you?" the man said cruelly against Sasuke's ear.

"N-n-no!" Sasuke whimpered.

"Yes, you are! You're going to get hard because you like this!" the man seethed as he roughly pulled on Sasuke's small cock. "You're a slut"

Sasuke cried out in pain as his whole body convulsed in agony. His ribs protested the movement and he cried harder, tears running down his pale cheeks.

The man above him grunted one last time as he came inside of Sasuke, spilling his semen deep within the boy.

"Thanks for the good time." The man said, chuckling as he left Sasuke there.

-_-_end flashback_-_-

Sasuke whimpered silently and wrapped shaking arms around himself. Why was all this coming back now? He had tried to push it all down.

"Teme?" Naruto asked Sasuke softly. He reached out and touched Sasuke's shoulder lightly.

"d-don't touch me!" Sasuke screamed and pushed Naruto away roughly. The other boys started looking at him strangely.

"Sasuke? What's wrong!" Naruto asked frantically.

Sasuke let out a weak sob and ran out of the change room. He ran as hard and fast as he could, rapidly reliving his pain and sorrow over and over again. The memories wouldn't stop.

"Stop it!" Sasuke cried out. "I don't want it anymore!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out as he ran after Sasuke as fast as he could.

Sasuke didn't listen as he sprinted out through the gym door and out into the frigid weather. The snowflakes were falling softly all around him as he ran.

Hinata looked out of the window of the portable (an outdoor classroom) and saw Sasuke running in the cold without his jacket on. She soon saw Naruto running after him in only his t-shirt and some black gym shorts.

"Naruto-kun?" she said startled as she stood and hurried over to the window. "Where are they going?"

She soon saw a large man hurry out of the doors that led to the gyms. She was confused and worried about Sasuke and Naruto and why they were running like that.

"Miss. Hyuuga?" her math teacher asked her, "is there some the matter?"

"I-I need to go to the office, Liotoni-sensei." She said.

"Why?" her teacher asked again.

"I need to call someone. It's urgent." Hinata said, not waiting for permission to leave class.

"Very well." The teacher said, concern written on her face.

Hinata ran out of the portable and raced to the doors. She finally reached them and ran all the way to the front foyer of the school to use the payphones, pulling out 25 cents out of her jacket pocket.

She hastily dialed the home phone number and waited anxiously as it rang.

"Hello?" Iruka's voice sounded through the phone.

"I-Iruka n-nii! I-I-I s-saw Naruto and S-Sasuke r-running and I don't know what to d-d-do!" she said her body shaking.

"What? Where were they going?" Iruka asked his voice frantic.

"I-I don't know! W-what if s-s-something happened?" Hinata said, worrying her lip.

"I'm on my way, okay, wait for me at the front." Iruka said. "Ikenai shinpai no koibito!1" Iruka hoped that their mother language would help calm Hinata down.

"H-hai, Iruka nii. Isoide kudasai2" Hinata responded.

Tbc~~~

* * *

omg! what's gonna happen to sasuke? is he gonna be alright? but he was thinking about sexual things with kiba, why did he get all worked up about that now! (believe me, i dont know either.)

so stay tuned for the next chapter of winner!

review please!

1: dont worry sweetheart!

2: hurry please.


	22. Chapter 22

MO AGAIN!

this one has a bit of an interesting ending... im not giving it away, you'll have to read it.

also, i dont own anythins you may recognise...unless i stole it.

happpy reading!

* * *

~~~at the house the next day 3:00pm~~~

Itachi sat beside Sasuke's sleeping form. He was trembling and sweating underneath the sheets. He had a dangerously high fever and Itachi had never been so worried about his brother.

When he had heard that Sasuke had run off the school grounds, screaming, he wasted no time in finding him, passed out, shivering from the cold outside a convenience store. He was hallucinating and was not letting anyone touch him. Itachi and Kiba were taking it the hardest.

Suddenly, Sasuke stirred and whimpered as he opened his eyes. He was shivering and panting hard, his body heaving.

"Cookie?" Itachi tried softly he couldn't afford to spook Sasuke.

"Itachi… I don't want it anymore." Sasuke whispered. His voice thick with sleep.

"What don't you want, cookie? Tell me so I can make it better." Itachi whispered back, with desperation clear in his voice.

"I don't want them to control me. I need to be free." Sasuke said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, his blue comforter pooling at his lap.

"Let them go, free yourself, cookie. Just reach out! Grab what you want!" Itachi said as he cautiously held out his hand.

Sasuke took a shuddering breath. And stared at Itachi's trembling hand, and then looked at the face that he had looked up to his entire life. There were dark circles under the eyes and tiredness was written all over it.

"I'm afraid." Sasuke whimpered. He wrapped his arms around his small body. He let his head fall, his hair –which had grown out- fell in front of his eyes and brushed his thin shoulders.

"I will never hurt you, Sasuke Uchiha. No one in this house will ever betray you, Sasuke Uchiha. Cookie, we all need you back." Itachi said as he choked back a sob.

"Okay." Sasuke breathed out. It was barely audible and Itachi wouldn't have heard it if the room wasn't so quiet.

"Come on. What do you want to do now?" Itachi pushed, stretching his hand nearer to Sasuke.

"I want…to… eat." Sasuke said smiling a little, his face still tired.

Itachi's face nearly broke in half for his grin was so big. He let Sasuke take hold of his hand and wrapped a fluffy blanket over his shoulder.

"Sasuke, are you feeling better?" Iruka asked softly as Sasuke softly padded into the kitchen, where Iruka was washing dishes.

"Yes, Iru-nii."Sasuke said as he walked up and hugged Iruka soundly. Iruka smiled and rested his head on top of Sasuke's black tresses.

"Are you hungry?" Iruka asked when they finally pulled apart, and Iruka could see Sasuke fully.

"Yes. Could I have some of that wavy meat thing?" Sasuke asked "with toast and eggs."

"You mean bacon? Sure." Iruka said. "You can wait out in the living room or whatever."

"Thank you." Sasuke said, as he padded back out to the living room.

Sasuke passed by the door that led to the downstairs and stopped. Sad, crying music softly rolling out into his ears. It made him want to cry. The notes called out to him like a crying babe. He swallowed thickly and creeped down the stairs slowly, carefully trying to be quiet. He found the source of the music coming from a masked man playing the keyboard. His fingers flew across the keys making a beautiful sound.

Sasuke sat down on the stairs and simply listened to Kakashi play the song. It tore at his heart, pulling tears to his eyes. He hastily wiped them away, and squeezed his eyes shut. But the music stopped. He looked up to see Kakashi taking a trumpet out of a black case that was lying by his feet. He pulled out some sheet music and set it in front of him. He started to play the duet piece to the song he had just played. The notes languid and slow, but the beautiful sound would melt the coldest of hearts.

"Okay, Kiba now you play along with me." Kakashi said, startling Sasuke. He looked around and spotted Kiba sitting with a cherry red trumpet in his lap.

"Kay." Kiba said simply.

Kakashi nodded and once again, played the keyboard. He played 8 bars of solo and then Kiba came in, playing along with the tune. Sasuke had never heard anything so beautiful.

"No, see. You're rushing." Kakashi said suddenly.

Kiba sighed pitifully and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Kashi-nii. I'm just not feeling it today." Kiba sighed. It was almost as sad sounding as the song had been.

Kakashi sighed and stood. He patted Kiba on the back and said "Sasuke'll turn around. Don't worry. You have an audition for school band on Thursday. You need to get this down."

"k-Kiba?" Sasuke said. Kiba and Kakashi whipped around startled to hear Sasuke's soft voice.

"Sasuke!" Kiba exclaimed suddenly. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Sasuke said as he smiled faintly.

"That's good to hear." Kakashi said as he walked towards Sasuke to pat him no the back and go upstairs, leaving the two teens alone.

Sasuke stood still, on the stairs while Kiba nervously fiddled with his trumpet. The stillness was suffocating.

"Kiba, aren't you gonna come hug me?" Sasuke asked suddenly with wet eyes. 'Does he not want to be with me anymore?'

Kiba smiled, showing off his sharp canines and scooped Sasuke up into a bone crushing hug. As they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes and moved their faces closer and closer until their lips were pressed snugly together.

~~~in Neji, Naruto, and Kiba's room~~~

Neji sighed in annoyance. He had cleaned this room up last night, and it already looks like a pig sty. There were clothes and papers and food strewn all over the floor and the beds. (Even Neji's bed)

He sighed and started to clean the room again. He started with his bed, getting all of Naruto's clothes off of it. Then the floor. Neji was getting tired of this.

~~~Temari's apartment 4:00 pm~~~

Gaara shivered as he stroked his shaft. His cheeks were flushed and his body was hot and aching. He let out a shaky moan as his other hand slipped behind his balls and teased his hole.

"I-Itachi" he moaned as the first finger slipped in. It burned slightly and his legs shook from the effort of holding himself up against the wall in the bathtub.

His breathing became irregular and choppy. As his pace sped up, his heart beat along with it. His body was on fire and a coil of pressure started to build in his lower abdomen.

Gaara came with a muffled scream as he hastily shoved his washcloth in his mouth. He slid down the tiled wall and sat down under the warm spray of water.

"Itachi, I wish I could go out with you." He sighed as he watched his pearly white cum flow in tiny rivulets down his legs and into the drain. He wished he could watch as Itachi's cum flowed out of his stretched and sore hole after Itachi had fucked Gaara's brains out. At this thought, Gaara groaned and felt himself harden once again.

Tbc~~~

* * *

ooh, raunchy ending.

i hope you liked it! i really should be getting ready for school while studying for my french test. but you know.

REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

bonjour, mon amis! j'ai fin un autre chapitre du winner. je ne sais pas quoi j'ecris comme ceci.

oh well... (i probably did that wrong. im not that great at french. im gonna fail the course T_T)

well, enjoy this chapter! i did it in english so you won't have to correct me in grammar (exept for a few mistakes maybe)

hav fun kids!

* * *

~~~at the Subaku apartment 3:00 pm~~~

"Gaara!" Temari yelled from the front door of their small apartment. She stood in a purple jacket and blue jeans. Her hair was in her customary 4 pigtails.

"I'm almost ready!" Gaara called, his soft voice carrying through the apartment. It truly was very small. It only had 2 bedrooms, and barely enough room for three teenagers.

Gaara raced around his small room trying to find his white sneakers. If he wore his blue ones, they would clash with his shirt and then he wouldn't look very good. And he really wanted to look good for Itachi. Maybe if he could make him like him, then he could make Itachi wait until he was older and then they could be together. 'We could adopt three boys and a little girl, and live in a big house near the city.' Gaara thought as he blushed sweetly. 'Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could bear children myself? Maybe someone should create a male pregnancy pill or something. That would be so-'

"Gaara! Hurry up!" Temari yelled again.

Gaara sighed. It seemed like he would have to wear his blue sneakers after all.

"Coming, Temari-nii." Gaara called as he checked under his bed one last time. He still couldn't find the shoes.

He sighed and trudged out of his room and towards the door where Temari was standing with her arms akimbo. (A/N: I love that word, akimbo) he slipped on his blue sneakers and pulled down his jacket from the closet. He pulled that on over his shirt – which clashed horribly with his shoes.

"Let's go. Kankurou's waiting downstairs. We can't miss the bus." Temari said as she locked the door. "It would be rude to be late when our hosts so graciously invited us to dinner."

"You invited yourself didn't you?" Gaara asked apprehensively.

Temari only smirked mischievously.

~~~Hatake-Umino-Hyuuga-Uchiha-Uzumaki-Inuzuka residence 3:30 pm~~~ (a/n: … lol!)

Iruka rushed around the kitchen, frantically trying to fix dinner for the night. Temari and her brothers would be over any minute, and he didn't want them to have to wait. So, as he turned the fire down under the simmering chicken and checked the bread in the oven, he hurriedly stirred the chicken gravy and put the vegetables to steam.

Iruka heard a sickly sniffle at the door way and swiftly turned on his heel to see Hinata and Neji looking deathly pale and unwell. 'Well, great!' Iruka thought.

"Iru-niiiiiiiiii" Hanabi whined as she wiped her dripping nose on her already snotty sleeve, although it sounded more like 'iduu-diiiii'.

"Okay, you guys. Let me get the Tylenol." Iruka said as he searched through the medicine cabinet. He took the children's and extra strength Tylenol down and shoved them into a wheezing Neji's hands.

"You know how to work these. And go take your inhalers." Iruka said as he ushered the sick duo out of the kitchen before they infected the food.

All he got for a response was a loud sneeze and long hair in his mouth.

Meanwhile, in the downstairs studio, Sasuke and Itachi were jamming on the piano. They sat side by side with Sasuke playing the higher keys and Itachi playing the lower keys. Sasuke played a simple melody in C Major while Itachi played a counter melody to go with it. It sounded like a medieval hymn.

"Cookie, play in c minor. Let's see what we can do." Itachi suggested as he suddenly played a sadder sounding melody. Sasuke quickly adapted and played a flowing sonata, deep and beautiful.

"How's this?" Sasuke asked as he looked over at his aniki.

"It's beautiful." Itachi said as he smiled at his Cookie.

"Itachi, when are you gonna get a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Sasuke asked suddenly. He took his hand off the piano, the song coming to an abrupt halt.

Itachi froze. How does he tell Sasuke that the person he has his eyes on is about his age, red haired and a lot like him in many ways?

"I just need the right time to tell him how I feel." Itachi half lied. He full well could go up to Gaara and snog him senseless, but he didn't want anyone to know just yet. Besides, Gaara was probably already crushing on someone else. Someone who wasn't 2 years older than he was and maybe a bit better looking. (A/n: who am I kidding? Itachi's gorgeous!)

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked excitedly. Who could his brother be crushing on?

"You'll see; when I'm ready." Itachi said. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Sasuke sighed dejectedly. Why couldn't his aniki confide in him? Was it not also a male that he was in love with?

'A hot, sexy man with tanned skin, dark eyes, toned body…. Bad! Bad Sasuke!' Sasuke berated himself. It wouldn't do to be thinking of those things while eating dinner; and with guests!

Upstairs, Naruto sat at his desk sketching vehemently on a large piece of paper. He flew across the page with vigor, crystal blue eyes filled with concentration, tanned face trained to the page.

Hinata knocked on the door, suddenly breaking Naruto from his military like trance. His pencil rose a centimeter off the page and froze.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with bright eyes.

"Hi, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly.

"Hey, come see what I made!" Naruto waved her over to the desk.

She walked over quietly and her pearly eyes widened at what she saw. On the page, the entire 'family' was sitting around the living room, relaxing. Iruka was sitting between Kakashi's legs with his back pressed against Kakashi's chest. Sasuke was snuggled beside Kiba and Itachi was lounging on the floor beside Hanabi, sharing a bowl of popcorn. Hinata and Naruto were on the recliner with Hinata's head lolling onto Naruto's shoulder while he smiled gently down at her.

"Naruto, it's beautiful." Hinata sighed as she took all of it in. The textures were amazing and the faces were dead on.

"Guys! Come downstairs for dinner!" Kakashi yelled form the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go, hina-chan." Naruto said as raced down the stairs.

~~~at school the next day 11:30 pm~~~

Neji sat miserably at the grimy cafeteria table, blowing his nose. He wished sorely to just go home, but sadly he had 3 tests that day, two of which were in the afternoon. He suddenly sneezed and groaned pitifully into his tissue.

"Why me?" he whined.

"Its okay, Neji-nii, just 2 more periods and we can go home." Hinata tried to console her cousin, but to no avail. He only got more irritated and miserable as the minutes wore on. He had dark circles around his eyes and his nose was cherry pink. He looked like shit.

"2 more periods of hell!" he hissed, although all his m's and p's sounded more like b's.

Sasuke walked up to the table carrying a bottle of coca cola and a pack of tangy zangys.

"You guys won't believe what happened!" Sasuke said as he sat down beside Hinata and opened up the package. "Naruto got perfect on his music test!"

"Perfect?" Neji asked.

"Yup. I still can't believe it." Sasuke said as he stuck a candy into his mouth.

"Well, miracles do happen." Neji said. "Maybe I can get better soon."

"I wouldn't count on it, buddy."

Tbc~~

* * *

finallement! j'ai fin le chapitre, et je me contente! ce que vous pensez?

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

okay, english now.

**_REVIEW AND/OR FLAME_**!

thx!


	24. Chapter 24

hello again, my friends!

well, it's 11:27 and my coffee's cold and i'm pumped!

warnings: this chappy has a bit of matureness in it. so watch out.

enjoy !

* * *

~~~in Neji's room 7:00 pm~~~

Neji was relaxing quietly in his room, not disturbing anyone, when Hanabi ran screaming into his room, barreling into him.

"Neji! Oh my god! My virgin eyes!" Hanabi cried, further confusing our long haired Adonis.

"Would you care to explain nabi-chan?" Neji asked, although he wasn't sure he wanted an answer.

"Iru-nii and Kashi-nii are kissing in the kitchen!" Hanabi yelled, effectively making Neji's ear deaf for the rest of the day.

"But, you've seen people kiss before nabi-chan. What's so different about this?" Neji asked, trying to grasp why this is so different while gingerly nursing his poor ear.

"Kashi-nii was pushing Iru-nii down onto the counter and Iru-nii opened his legs like this," at this, Hanabi sat on the floor and spread her legs. "Then Kashi-nii went between Iru-nii's legs and started to move and Iru-nii was making a weird noise!"

"Oh dear god." Neji said as he promptly made his way downstairs, to the alleged 'lieu du crime'. (Crime scene)

And lo and behold, there was a half naked Iruka, with Kakashi reverently sucking on his jugular vein, moaning wantonly as Kakashi grinded into his groin.

"Oh my god! Stop it! No one needs to see this! God do these things in your own room!" Neji wailed as he attempted to gauge his eyes out of their sockets. "There are children in this house!"

Iruka squeaked and tried to cover his blushing face in Kakashi's muscular shoulder.

"Sorry. I'll just collect my things and get upstairs." Kakashi said as he roughly threw Iruka over his shoulder and trudged up the stairs.

Neji cringed as he peered at the counter. He would never look at it the same again.

~~~Temari's apartment 12:00 am midnight~~~

The door opened quietly as Kankurou sneaked into the house. His ass stung harshly as he padded to his room. He hated lowering himself to this level, but he was addicted. Addicted to the sex.

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday he would sneak out to his 'boyfriend's' house and he would have rough, unprotected sex for a few hours until he would sneak back to his house and go to sleep.

Kankurou was never on top; Mark preferred to dominate his lover. Mark was a very inconsiderate lover. He never prepared Kankurou and never kissed his lover unless it was to shut him up. He would also take him in school on occasion, making it difficult for Kankurou to focus on his studies. Once he took him so rough that he had to go home for the rest of the day, claiming that he wasn't feeling well.

The worst part was, though, is that Mark would beat Kankurou black and blue. He loved seeing Kankurou broken and begging at his feet. He never hit his face, though. He only hit the torso, legs and arms.

Temari and Gaara didn't know the real Mark. They only knew the smiling, loving charade that he puts up. But only if they knew.

~~~ At Woodhull high school upstairs boys bathroom 12:34 pm~~

Kankurou whimpered as Mark's thick shaft entered him. He felt like he was being ripped apart. The thick member pumping in and out of him fast and hard, making him feel white hot pain shoot through his body. Mark shoved him up against the cold stone wall, thrusting viciously.

But fate had mercy on Kankurou as Mark came, spilling his essence deep within the smaller boy.

"Thanks, baby. I needed that." Mark said in his rasping voice as he pulled out. His cold blue eyes roamed over Kankurou's body, watching as pearly white cum dripped down his pale thighs and crimson blood seeped out of his torn and abused hole.

Kankurou didn't trust his voice. He would probably burst into tears if he opened his mouth as the pain was so great. But it was not the physical pain that was hurting him; it was the uncaring and unfeeling way that Mark would deal him with. He never got a soft smile or a warm hug. He only got leers and a big cock rammed up his arse.

"I'm going now." Mark said while he washed his hands and buttoned his pants. "See ya."

And that was that.

He just left Kankurou there, bleeding and hurting. His chest constricted with heartache and a hard lump appeared in his throat. All he had wanted was a nice relationship with a nice boy. Maybe like Iruka and Kakashi. But fate just had to give him this. This torture.

Tbc~~

* * *

oh dear! poor kankurou! poor hanabi's virgin eyes! what hast the world comest to?

well, tell me if you liked!


	25. Chapter 25

i think this is my best chapter yet... read and tell me what you think!

lots of naughtyness and a splash of angst in this one...

* * *

~~~basketball team tryouts after school 3:30 pm~~~ (Friday December 11th)

Sasuke sat quietly on the bleachers watching as boys took turns shooting, passing and dribbling balls. He never liked basketball, but Naruto, Neji and Kiba seemed to love it. So, like the good friend and boyfriend (housewife) he was, he made an effort and came to see them try out for the school team. He particularly liked when Kiba would shoot or jump and his shirt would ride up just a little bit, exposing his tanned abs.

Sasuke blushed as Kiba did it again.

"Hey, are you okay? You look a little red." Hinata said suddenly as she appeared beside Sasuke.

"Oh, I'm fine, Hinata, just dandy." Sasuke said as he plastered a smile on his face and tried to will his blush away.

"Are you sure? Cuz' I used to blu- I still do blush, but that's besides the point… wait, what was I talking about?" Hinata looked down at her hands with scrunched eyebrows.

"Its okay, Hinata." Sasuke patter her back and turned back to the try outs. Unluckily for him, Kiba had decided to take his shirt off, baring his tanned, toned, muscular, glistening body to everyone. Even the coach was staring! Then he just had to smile up at Sasuke, making his blush intensify. Pale skin and red do not mix.

"Wow… Kiba's hot." Hinata said with wide eyes. Her eyes widened further as Naruto joined Kiba in the shirtless committee. Now it was her turn to blush.

"Oh my god." Sasuke rasped as Kiba stretched his arms above his head, with his muscles rippling…. Sasuke found it rather hot in the gymnasium all of a sudden, and baggier pants were in order.

"Let's go outside for a sec, hmm?" Hinata said as she rushed down from her perch, Sasuke following right behind her.

"Where are they going?" Naruto asked Kiba.

Kiba just shrugged. He hadn't a clue.

~~~Temari's apartment. 7:00 pm~~~

Kankurou sighed he relaxed on the sofa. His ass stung and burned harshly and his head hurt badly. He had spent the last few hours with Mark. He didn't know why he kept going to that guy.

"Kankurou?" Gaara's voice washed over Kankurou, soft and soothing.

"Hmm?" Kankurou sighed lethargically.

"Do you and Mark…you know… have…you know…" Gaara asked shyly.

Kankurou looked at Gaara uncertainly. Did he know what Mark does to him?

"Why do you ask?" Kankurou whispered, absently toying with his tawny brown hair.

"I wanted to know what it was like. What it feels like… if it's worth it." Gaara said, looking down at his lap.

"Gaa-chan… you just wait until you find the right person. He'll come." Kankurou said smiling at his baby brother.

"Okay!" Gaara chirped as he ran off to his room.

Kankurou sighed and winced as he tried to sit up. Mark had been drunk, high and angry over not being chosen for the basketball team and had taken it all out on Kankurou.

'I hate him. But I love him so much.' Kankurou thought to himself as a lone teardrop spilled from his dark eyes. 'I love him'

~~~Kakashi and Iruka's room 10:30 pm~~~

Iruka panted harshly as he came down from his post orgasmic high. He and Kakashi had just fucked… again. Kakashi was still buried deep within Iruka's tight, hot cavern.

"Mmm, Iruka-kun. That was amazing." Kakashi breathed over Iruka's ear. Iruka's face turned a lovely shade of rouge.

"Don't you think we do this too often?" Iruka panted.

"Why?"

"Well, lately, I've had a sort of permanent limp…if you know what I mean."

Kakashi smirked into Iruka's neck and nipped playfully at the soft skin there. "But what if I enjoy our time together?"

"b-but k-ka-ooohhhh" Iruka moaned as Kakashi bit down on his sweet spot. His eyelids fluttered closed and his hands fisted into the sheets. "Kakashi!"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi teased.

"b-but we've already made love th-th-three times!" Iruka whined.

"But you're so delicious" Kakashi hissed as he started to move his newly erect member in and out of Iruka.

Iruka whimpered and moaned as the thick shaft parted him again and again at an almost snail like pace. He tried to push himself back onto it, but Kakashi held his rounded hips steady.

"Kakashiiiiiiiiiii" Iruka moaned, far past the point of coherent sentences.

"Should I go faster? Harder?" Kakashi asked Iruka. Iruka nodded vigorously.

Kakashi smirked evilly and pulled Iruka up and around so that his face was pressed into the mattress and his ass was exposed in the air.

Iruka whined pitifully as Kakashi's cock left his ass. It left him feeling empty and cold. He wanted the warmth back.

Kakashi bent over him, his toned torso brushing over Iruka's heated back. He chuckled softly, his warm minty breath ghosting over Iruka's ear.

"beg." Kakashi said.

"P-Please! Fuck me!" Iruka pleaded. His voice hitched as Kakashi toyed with his nipple.

"As you wish, princess"

~~~Mark's house 11:00 pm~~~

Mark was frantic. He'd lost his crystal meth and was really sweating. If his parents found it before he did, he'd probably be disowned. His dirty blond hair was askew and his blue eyes were bloodshot. His hands were shaking and he was breathing very hard.

He started to rip through his back pack to see if he had left it there but to no avail. He started to freak out. What if someone took it? What if Kankurou took it?

"That little bitch. He probably took it all for himself." Mark seethed. He took up his car keys and threw on a jacket. He hastily snuck out of his window and hopped into his car. He'd show Kankurou who to mess with.

~~~trillium hospital the next day noon hour~~~

"Why didn't you tell us, baby?" Temari asked her brother as she carefully petted his hair. Gaara sat on his other side, sniffling and holding his hand.

Kankurou was bandaged and casted all over his body. There were fractures and lacerations and tears everywhere. He was unconscious and would probably stay that way for another day or so.

_-_-flash back-_-_

Kankurou coughed as Mark kicked him in his stomach. He heard a sickly crunch as Mark stomped hard on his chest.

"Mark? What the fuck?" Temari screamed. She held a hysterical Gaara in her arms.

"You took it, didn't you? You little bitch! I can't believe you thought you could steal it." Mark hissed.

Kankurou whimpered weakly as Mark pushed his legs up and apart. He felt Mark tear his shorts off. He fucked Kankurou in front of his family.

Gaara screamed and Temari lunged.

Kankurou grabbed a pocket knife…. Across the jugular vein it went… blood every where…

And Mark was no more.

Tbc~~

* * *

holy crap!

what an ending!

poor kankurou!

**_REVIEW!_**


	26. Chapter 26

WELCOM, WOLCOME!

enjoyy!

* * *

~~~trillium hospital 4:45 pm~~~ (12th dec.)

Iruka and Kakashi pushed past the large crowd of reporters who stood outside of Kankurou's room. They all wanted an interview with one of the siblings. News leaked out that one of the younger residents of Mississauga was brutally raped and beaten by his boyfriend and was now in the hospital with potentially fatal injuries. This news was met with a flurry of feedback and breaking news coverage.

The many homophobes that lived in Mississauga protested that the boy deserved what he got for being a homo. But the many gays that lived in and around the area were extremely sympathetic and sent out warm feelings to the siblings via twitter and Facebook. (A/n: NO, I DO NOT HAVE A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT!)

Temari and Gaara were taking it the hardest. Temari refused to cry and Gaara couldn't stop sniffling and whimpering, terrified for his brother. They hadn't left Kankurou's side since he had come out of the emergency surgery he had to undergo to try and fix his many fractured bones. There was also the shock that there was a startling amount of crystal meth found in his body (although not enough to affect him too bad ) that came from Mark's semen. It seemed that Mark was on the drug and was transferring it to Kankurou through sex. When his anal walls would tear, it could get into his blood stream putting it into his body.

Finally, Iruka pushed the door open and shut it behind Kakashi and himself quickly. He held a tray of Tim Horton's sandwiches and a few fruit juices.

"How's he doing?" Kakashi asked as he sat beside Gaara, who instantly hugged his arm and started to shake. Kakashi did the only logical thing to do… he hugged Gaara back.

"He's doing pretty well. I've managed to get him to open his eyes." Temari said, smiling sadly. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"That's good. Here, you guys should eat." Iruka said as he handed Temari a sandwich and orange juice (a/n: just so you know, Tim Horton's orange juice is the worst you will ever have. Their chocolate milk and coffee rocks! But it's just their orange juice…)

"thanks." Temari said.

"Gaara, aren't you gonna eat?" Iruka asked when Gaara didn't turn away from Kakashi.

"'M not 'ungry" Gaara hiccupped. He was sobbing quietly into Kakashi's chest, pouring all his fear out into the large man. Kakashi softly petted the fiery red hair.

Iruka sighed and looked at Kankurou. He was bandaged from head to toe. There were horrible bruises on his face and casts on both his arms. He looked like a mummy, pale and fragile.

~~~Hinata's room 5:00pm~~~

Hinata sat on her bed surfing the net. She was looking at what people were saying about Kankurou. It turns out that most people were sympathetic for the family and were sending out warm 'get wells' and 'hope you get better Kankurou!'

Although there was an overwhelming turn out for the positive feedback, there was a huge amount of negative words sent to the siblings.

Some of the worst were: "I hope that fag knows that he's going to hell. All homos are linked to the devil." And "what a fag! He got raped? What a wuss! Couldn't he have shaken him off or something?"

Hinata was extremely happy that Kankurou was responding well to the treatment and that the siblings would be moving in at the house after all this is done. But she couldn't help but think….

**Why did bad luck follow them wherever they went?**

~~~wood hull high 11:56 (lunch period 3) ~~~(dec 14th mon)

Neji, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto sat abnormally quietly. They didn't share their usual chatter and games that they usually did.

Sasuke carefully chewed his tangy zangys, Hinata sipped her green tea, Neji did his advanced calculus and Naruto worked on his art project. No one talked.

"I can't take it anymore! Someone say something!" Naruto said suddenly as he slammed his pencil down. The crack snapped everyone out of their trance.

"What the hell dobe! You made me drop my candy!" Sasuke sulked as he looked forlornly at the sugar coated candy that was on the floor.

Neji sighed. He couldn't catch a break. No one would let him finish his homework. He usually did math in music class, he could easily hid it under his chair. But the teachers here were so vigilant! They didn't let you get away with anything! He tried to do English in his free time in science class and he got busted for it. No one would let him be!

"Can you all shut up?" he hissed.

"Ooh, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" a deep, silky voice purred from behind Neji. A large hand gently carded through his long tresses. "Hey, come on beautiful, let's go shack it up in the bathroom, hmm?"

Neji took a deep breath. He waited five seconds…

"No, you dimwitted imbecile! I am a boy, not a girl and I am not gay! I enjoy women. I do not enjoy men. Now leave me the hell alone, Gregory!" Neji was at his wits end. He had already cracked and he was erupting.

"How can you say that?" Gregory faked. His green eyes feigned hurt and he placed a large, calloused hand over his chest.

Neji huffed and slammed his textbook closed. He shoved his papers into his bag. He stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving an empty chair behind. Hinata quickly ran to catch up with her cousin. Naruto pace-palmed while Sasuke quietly continued eating his sugary candy.

~~~back at the hospital~~~ (same time as above)

Kankurou was alone in his room, unconscious. He was dreaming…

There was a bed, a large comfy bed. It had red silk sheets and big, plush pillows. Kankurou sat, nestled deep within the deep, rich warmth that the bed offered. He was naked – which he noted with a start. He looked all around for his clothes when he spotted Mark off in a corner of the room, covered by a shadow.

"You finally woke up." Mark said in his raspy voice. He pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over to the bed. He stood and regarded Kankurou. The olive skin, the scared dark eyes, the parted full lips, the messy brown hair, they all made Mark want to break Kankurou. In the worst way possible.

"m-m-Mark" Kankurou whispered.

Mark swooped down and pressed his lips forcefully onto Kankurou's fuller ones. He roughly pushed the smaller boy onto the bed and forced Kankurou's legs apart. Kankurou started to shake. He didn't want this again. He didn't want Mark anymore.

But Mark wanted him. Mark wanted all of him.

Mark was suddenly naked atop Kankurou, covering him with his bigger body. His arousal was painfully obvious.

"I'm gonna fuck you now. No love, no feelings, no mercy. I'm just gonna break you." Mark hissed into Kankurou's ear. Kankurou let forth a torrent of sobs. He couldn't hold back any longer. "Brace yourself."

Mark pushed his cock into Kankurou's hole, stretching and tearing. Blood seeped out of Kankurou as the pace sped up, as did the pain. The pain seared through him at lightning speed, cutting him like a knife.

"Mark! Please stop!" Kankurou begged, he pleaded and pleaded until his voice was hoarse but Mark kept on going. His ass was raw and terribly abused.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kankurou saw another figure. He turned his head to see another Mark smirking at him.

"You killed me. You killed me. I loved you, Kankurou. But you killed Me." the other Mark said. "I gave you love and affection. But you killed me."

"We only wanted to love you." Yet another Mark clone came into view. "But you slit our neck."

"n-no!" Kankurou whimpered. Suddenly, Mark stopped raping him. Kankurou looked into the muddled blur eyes. He saw hate, and disgust. Mark harshly pulled out of him, blood coating his dick.

Kankurou lay there, hurt and scared. Another Mark appeared and hugged him, saying that it was Kankurou's own fault that he killed him.

"No one wants to be at fault. But sadly, you are." Hugging Mark said. "But I'm here to hold you."

Kankurou shook violently in marks arms. He couldn't breath. Then he smelt smoke and alcohol. He looked up to see naked Mark smoking while the other Marks drank beer.

Suddenly, there was a bright, blinding light. Slurred voices buzzed all around his head. Bright yellow appeared in his line of vision. He whimpered weakly. All noises stopped.

"Kankurou?" Temari asked hopefully, her head hovering over her brother's head.

"Tem…ari?" Kankurou rasped. He coughed weakly and took in a shuddering breath.

"Baby!" Temari said, she clasped Kankurou's hand in her own and smiled. "I'm so glad!"

"I killed him. He loved me. But I slit his neck." Kankurou whispered brokenly.

It didn't matter that Mark was dead. The effects still lingered. All it would have taken for all of this, all of their entire lives –Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, and Kankurou- everyone- everyone's lives to have changed drastically, would have been a simple goodbye. A lover's goodbye to harsh feelings long ago...

If Mizuki never raped Iruka, Iruka would probably still be with him.

If Hiashi was kind, then Neji wouldn't have anything to worry about.

If… if… ifs and buts.

If we keep wondering what would have happened if this or that hadn't happened, we will lose sight of the future no?

So, the real winners are you and I. We know that Naruto and Hinata will be happy right? And that Kiba and Sasuke will be together forever. We know that Itachi will eventually tell Gaara how he feels and they will hook up.

We also know that this is a very interesting ending to this type of story. Where was the climax? What was the rising action? All these things are left hanging.

But keep this one thing with you.

"You are the winner in the grand scheme." Sasori informed Kisame as he nodded to the shark-nin. You know your mission. Kill without remorse. Take Uchiha with you. Do the akatsuki proud.

And so, ill feelings say hello again.

The end?

* * *

wait... thats it?


End file.
